Spirits of Hope Sequel
by pat-pijig
Summary: This is a sequel of Spirit of Hope. You’ll definitely have to read that one first for this to make sense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now before you read this I suggest you to read the first part first

**/s/4242493/1/SpiritofHope**

Once you're done, Read chapter 1 2 3 again LOL

This will be more like a continuous from chapter 3. Hope I don't confuse you too much.

**Spirit of Hope (sequel) - 01 **

"What did he just say?" asked Reba looking horrified, astonished, stunned and shocked. No words could really describe her feelings right now. In her weird imagination, she saw the old man and the young girl beside him with the garland around her neck. Two people and an item, how could something she never knew existed appear in her crazy daydream? Plus the music that the old man played was the same one she heard, was it even possible to dream up something that she never realized existed? Did she just see her future?

"You see what you want to see, it will be what will be. The spirits give you their blessing." The girl translated what the old man said. Reba was speechless. Brock looked confused.

"Reba..." called Brock, wondering what was going on.

"Do you see and hear them too or am I insane?" she asked, didn't even realize how firm she held on to his arm, she needed some comfort.

"I see and hear him, but I have no idea what he's talking about, but it looks like you do. Care to share that information?" Brock tapped her hands that were gripping his arm. However, before Reba found her own voice again, the guide came to get them, as the group had to leave. The old man smiled at her and continued playing his flute.

"Who's that old man?" asked Brock to the guide

"He used to be the head chief of the tribe, after the two tribes eventually joined together. He must be at lease hundred years old now, and he has lost his mind, he keeps talking about the spirits. He hardly talks to anyone though, I'm surprised he talked to the two of you."

"What spirits?" Reba wanted to know if it would be the same spirits in her head.

"Everything, so many spirits and Gods that he believes, I lost track" said the guide with a chuckle, Reba didn't find it funny.

"It's not nice to make fun of someone's beliefs you know."

"I'm sorry, but really, you can't take him seriously. He said the young woman who you saw next to him was meant to be his wife, and the sad part is, she believed him."

"His wife?" Reba was shocked, she saw the garland around her neck, but she looked young enough to be his granddaughter.

"Now you see how unbelievable this is." said the guide shaking his head. "He was fine when he was younger, but it was about twenty odd years ago when he started to talk about spirits and speaks in tongues. Only 'his wife' understand him. So I usually ignore what he said." the guide spoke before excusing himself to go talk to other people in the group. Reba still pondered what the old man said.

"Brock, am I insane? When I stood under the tree I had a weird illusion and the old man, his music, the girl and the garland around her neck was also in my weird illusion. How could it be when I never saw them before?"

"Well, you also didn't know you told someone to take a hike when he tried to call you back in the group. I tried to talk to you and you told me to go away. You wanted to be left alone for a while. So is it possible that the old man and his wife happen to walk by and you saw them in the corner of your eyes?"

"I guess..." so it's probably her crazy imagination that played tricks with her. Reba sighed and tried to get it out of her head.

"Now about the little experiment of yours." Brock tried to steer the conversation back to the kiss. Still a bit in disbelief that she kissed him.

"Told ya, it was just a little firefly" she stated without looking at him. "And don't you do that again or I swear I'll punch you!" she stepped back a little when he moved one foot toward her. He stopped and grinned.

"Why don't you look into my eyes and say it?" she gave him a deadly glare, before the glare became softer when she really looked into his eyes.

"Alright, it was a little spark." Brock chuckled at her comment.

"It feels like a wildfire to me." he admitted, Reba looked at him with disbelief. How could he casually admit something like that?

"Must be just a physical attraction, nothing more to it. I'm sure." Reba pressed her lips together until it became a straight line.

"You don't want to talk about it, huh?" she just glared at him, as if to say 'move on'. Well if she didn't want to admit, maybe he shouldn't push. But Brock sure felt more than just physical attraction and he was also sure Reba felt the same way. That was something he had never felt with Barbra Jean. The emotional bonds that they shared for twenty odd years, although it may seem like the flame was put out seven years ago, but in fact the fire was dormant beneath the ashes, when it stirred, the old flame re-burned. The flame went even higher than before too. Little had he known, she felt just a little more than a flame. She lied through her teeth when she said it was nothing. In her weird... imagination made her feel like they were together again, and those kisses felt so real. Everything that happened in her head, it felt so real. And she wanted to see if they kissed, would it be like what she imagined? It turned out to be better. Even when she caught him of guard she could still feel fire rush though her veins, not to mention when he returned the kiss, kisses. That was like... a volcano erupted! That was it, for all the desires and passion that had accumulated for almost seven years!

"Fine then, do you still want to go to a karaoke bar? I haven't heard you sing since Terri passed, I really miss hearing you sing." he changed the subject.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun. Do you know the song..." she tried to think of the song and now she seemed to forget what song was it. "Dang I forget it! It was something like... please forgive me I don't know what I do... something"

"Bryan Adams? Since when you listen to something else other than country music?"

"That's what confused me, I never listened to the song, yet how did it get into my head." Reba was puzzled.

"Well, it was a popular song, you must of heard it on the radio somewhere. But you really want to hear me sing it?"

"Would you?" asked Reba with her half moon grin.

"Can I just buy the CD for you?"

"Never mind then!" just as the cruise arrived back to the main land, Reba marched out without waiting for him. She wanted to hear him sing, and he said he'd buy her the CD, the real Brock was nothing like the one in her imagination, that was probably what the old man said; she saw what she wanted to see. Brock hurried to catch up with her.

"You know I can't sing, I don't want to make a fool out of myself in a karaoke bar full of people." Reba sulked. "How about I sing to you when we get back to the hotel?" he suggested. Reba suddenly stopped and turned around, Brock almost bumped into her.

"You'll sing to me? Alone in the hotel room? Don't you think that sound a little... odd?"

"Now that you put it like that... yeah it's a little odd and inappropriate, isn't it."

"Forget it! The moment has passed. Now I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat." They went and found a little family restaurant near the hotel, nothing near romantic. Reba sighed, her and her crazy fantasy. But it sure felt so real, and Brock was so loving and caring.

"A penny for your thoughts." Brock broke the silence. "Are you in love with me?" Brock burst out Reba almost fell off a chair.

"What!? Where did you ever get that idea?"

"I'm just kidding. I mean first you kissed me, and do you realize the way you're smiling at me? Not that I'm complaining, but that smile once cost me my best friend." Ever since she stood under the tree and was deep in her own thoughts, she looked at him differently. He could have sworn her eyes shone like when she used to look at him back when she was dating Terri.

"I must be day dreaming again, and would you forget about that kiss already? I told you it was just an experiment and it was nothing. If there's something, it was just a physical attraction between man and woman, nothing more." and yet she blushed.

"In that day dream of yours, was I in it?"

"You don't wanna know." more like she didn't want to tell him. And to her relief the waitress came by with the bill. It gave her a chance to change the topic. "How much I owe you?"

"Please, a mother of my three children and I wouldn't even pay for her dinner? How cheap do you think I am?" said Brock putting his credit card in the tray.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" Reba smirked.

"You're welcome." Brock quipped. He signed the slip and they left the restaurant joking with each other: just like the good ol' days. "Are you going to swim again once we get to the hotel?" asked Brock driving out of the restaurant parking lot.

"Definitely, but I'll wait a little later, because there will be less people in the pool."

"I must ask you this, 'cause I couldn't stop wondering. Since when do you wear bikini? It's not something you'd choose."

"See! That's exactly why I wear it! You keep saying that it wasn't me, I'm tired of people thinking I'm beige. I'm not beige. I'm a sexy redhead. Ask Rhonda, she'll agree with me."

"She's a car."

"Tell Van that and he'll never speak to you again. But then again, ever since I smashed her door, she hadn't been friendly with me." Reba mumbled about Rhonda.

"You know Reba, sometime you sound like Barbra Jean."

"Call me Barbra Jean again and you won't have any remains left for an open casket!" she pointed her index finger at him a little annoyed. First Cheyenne said she sounded like Barbra Jean, then Van said she was their Barbra Jean and now Brock said that too. "Why couldn't I be Dolly Parton?" Reba mumbled and looked down, Brock let out a chuckle.

"The way your bikini top sprung open in the pool last night, I'd say you're pretty close." Reba's jaw nearly hit her knees. She forgot about the incident! She pounded on his shoulder for bringing it up. "Anyway, if there's any consolation, you're not beige. You look..." dare he say hot? "… stunning in that bikini. Took my breath away, and I don't just mean when the accident happened too. I mean, really, you look terrific!" said Brock glancing at Reba.

"Yea yea..." said Reba hiding her grin walking out of the car once Brock had parked. They have arrived back at the hotel. He looked at the clock, it was just seven. And Reba wouldn't be using the pool until later. "It's still too early, should we find something fun to do?" Reba widened her eyes and bit her bottom lip as soon as she realized what she just said. "I mean go out, bowling, mini-golf or something." Brock laughed at her sudden urge to cover up her innuendo.

"Mini-golf sounds like fun. Why don't we walk over?" they could see the sign for the mini-golf from the parking lot. Reba quickly lead the way. Brock caught up to her. "Be careful" He pulled her closer to his body by her waist, Reba didn't see the uneven ground and almost stumbled.

"Thanks." and he quickly let go.

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened today? You were isolated and were so deep in your own thoughts. I was getting worried when you hardly blinked. But then you told me to leave you alone."

"I'll tell you later, but you've got to promise me you'll not laugh or make sarcastic comments."

"Alright, I won't" Brock promised. As they were arrived at the mini-golf. They had a little competition; loser had to do what the winner wanted. And Reba did her best at distracting him. She still wearing the short dress, it was easy. "Could you not stand near the hole?" Brock couldn't focus, if he putted this in, he'll win, if not, it'd be either tie or he'll lose.

"Did I do something wrong? Oops." she dropped her putter and she bent down to get it, and Brock didn't make that putt. "YES!" she won!

"That was unfair! They should make it law, that no short dresses allow in mini-golf." complained Brock walking back to the hotel with Reba. He almost made it, but when she picked up the putter, his heart skipped a beat and hand shook a bit.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you couldn't focus." Reba smirked

"Adjusting your bra strap when I was trying to focus that was a dirty trick!"

"It wouldn't work if you ain't such a dirty old man!" she said with a laugh. "Any way I'm going for a swim. And I'll tell you what I want later." said Reba walking into the hotel room with two beds, not the honeymoon suite, confirmed to her once again that it was just her fantasy. She went and had a few laps in the swimming pool. Brock kept her company but he didn't join her in the water. Once she was done, she took a shower and was getting ready to sleep. Reba lay flat on her tummy, across the bed facing him. She rested her chin on the back of her hands. Brock glanced over. He must be dreaming last night that he thought she wore pink lingerie. Because she was just wearing her good ol' cotton pyjamas tonight. She stared at him watching TV, Brock could see she was staring at him at the corner of his eyes. He grinned.

"Brock" she called after she noticed the grin

"Hmm?" his eyes still locked on the TV but turned his face over a little, letting her know that she got his attention.

"Would you like to go to Vegas?"

"Sure, since we're halfway anyway, why don't we drive over?" Brock chuckled, but when he glanced at Reba, he stopped "Oh you're not kidding?"

"Forget it then!" Reba pouted

"No No No, Vegas sounds like a good idea, but you do realize that it'd take us two days to drive back home right?" she didn't answer "What makes you feel like going to Vegas?"

"I haven't had a vacation in years. It'd be nice to get away for a few days. But forget it, it's a long drive." she sighed. Brock just grinned. He turned off the TV and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How about we drive back home first and we'll fly to Vegas from home?" Brock suggested. She must start to separate the dream from reality. Brock in her imagination would have jumped at any chance to be with her. "Anyway, I'm still waiting to hear what happened today." he changed the subject.

"Now you promise you're not going to laugh or make a sarcastic remarks." she just wanted to be sure, because when she thought about it, it was pretty girlish, and foolish day dream.

"Scout's honour" said Brock, giving Reba the three-finger salute. He got up and picked up a bottle of water from the fridge. Reba always had bottles of water handy, and she was glad that they had a small fridge in the room.

"Well... it was almost like I saw my... our future..." Reba sheepishly told him.

"Oh really? What did you see?" asked Brock sitting down on his bed, taking a sip of his water.

"We were having a baby" said Reba, making Brock spray the water all over the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 02**

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 **patpijig** on Thu Mar 13, 2008 1:10 am

-- 02 --

"Say again?" said Brock cleaning up the mess he made. Brock was shocked; did she just say they were having a baby in her daydream?

"I know I know, it's weird, and it's silly." Reba still lay flat on her tummy, with her arms on top of one another, she rested her forehead on her arms trying to hide her face and she could feel herself blushing.

"You dreamt that, you and me, we are having another baby?" asked Brock astonishingly. Reba nodded still avoiding looking up. Brock grinned and lay down on his belly across the bed like the way she did, and facing her. "Tell me more." said Brock with a serious tone. He didn't laugh, he didn't make any jokes. Reba looked up. Their eyes met. She rested her chin on the back of her hand, swinging her legs up in the air. Brock observed her. Reba had her hair tied in pigtails, her cheeks still flush. Brock melt a little, seeing how adorable she looked. "What did I do for you to fall for me all over again?" Brock questioned. He seriously showed interest. Reba didn't see that he was making fun of her or anything so she decided to tell him about how they got married by spirits, and some rough details about how they got together. She skipped all the intimate details. "Hang on a minute... you saw snake in the bathtub and you ran out when you were in the middle of changing?" she was in the middle of telling how they end up in the honeymoon suite.

"A rattler! Deadly! I have my right to be afraid of them you know." she was getting tired now, she could hardly control what information to keep anymore. Her eyelids became heavier as time went by, but Brock still interested in that daydream of hers. "Nothing happened, really. We got moved to the honeymoon suite." and she told him more about how Barbra Jean played cupid. And how they eventually, accidentally got married.

"Did we go on our honeymoon?"

"Yes we went to Ve... Venice" she lied. She couldn't tell him that they went to Vegas after she just asked if he wanted to go.

"So I finally took you to Italy?" Brock could detected that she wasn't telling the truth

"Yea... yes... yes, you did in my weird illusion." Reba yawned drifting off to sleep. Brock continued to ask random questions. And Reba told him more about when they went back to Houston.

"Wait, I got a busty intern?" his eyes lit up, Reba almost became awake. She sleepily glared at him. "Did we ever find out we were having a boy or a girl?" Reba shook her head saying no, she began losing consciousness. Brock knew this was the perfect time for him to ask any question and Reba would tell him the truth and she wouldn't even realize it; she completely let her guard down and drifted off to sleep. Almost like she was hypnotized. He used this trick to trick her to tell him what she wanted for her presents sometime. He recalled asking her what she wanted for a birthday gift. He asked her when she was awake and she said anything from him was nice, but when he tricked her to answer the question as she was drifting off to sleep, she said diamond earrings, and she wasn't kidding but he couldn't afford them, he had to find something else for her instead.

"Honey..."

"Hmm..?" by now she was resting her head sideways on her arms with her eyes closed.

"Did we go to Vegas on our honeymoon in your daydream?"

"Um hmm..." that was her way of saying 'yes'.

"I thought so." said Brock with a grin spread across his face "Was it a wildfire or just a firefly?" Brock asked more questions.

"Wildfire, uncontrollable" her voice drifted "Nice... Perfect..." Brock had a huge smile from ear to ear. "I just want to be loved" said Reba so softly almost whispering.

"You just want to be loved?" Brock was confirming if he heard her right.

"... and sexy..." Brock tried not to chuckle. Soon after, her breath became steady as she fell into a deep sleep. She was still lying on her stomach with her head tilt to a side, across the bed on top of the blanket. Her feet were hanging off of the bed. Brock gently picked her up, trying not to make any sudden movement that might wake her. Then he laid her down, resting her head on the pillow and covering her up with the blanket. He lightly pecked her as he whispered to her lips.

"Good night, sweetie." Brock thought about what she said about her weird illusion, that it almost seemed like she was seeing their future. And she said she just wanted to be loved. It had been almost seven years now she had never had a serious relationship with anyone, she must be lonely as heck. When she was deep in her thoughts, maybe everything she wanted her life to be, appeared before her eyes. He knew he'd been a lousy husband to her, but she still thought about him. She even thought about having another child with him. She forgave him for everything he did. Maybe there is something he could do to make it up to her.

Reba woke up finding herself nicely tucked under the blanket, must be Brock that tucked her in. He might not be half as romantic as she dreamt of him to be, but he was still somewhat loving and caring. She turned over to his side; he was still asleep on his side facing her. They were in different beds. Reba admitted she missed those days when they were sharing the bed. Many times she would be awoken by his kiss. Many times she would wake him up the same way. But why all of the sudden did she has these thoughts now? She hadn't been thinking about him intimately for many years now. Sure sometimes the thoughts came back to her mind when they made eye contact, but she was able to shake them off very quickly. But this time, the desire to hold him was too strong and she couldn't shake them off. Could it be because they hadn't been in the same bedroom for years? Or was it because of how close they were in the pool the other night? They almost kissed. But they kissed yesterday, that really stirred up the old feelings she had for him. She wondered if he felt the same way.

She sighed and got off the bed to the bathroom for her morning routine. When she came out, Brock was still asleep. Reba decided she had to wake him up since they were going back home today.

"Brock!" she shouted. Brock wouldn't budge. She walked to his bed and shook his shoulder. "C'mon get up, we have to check out if you're not planning to see Barbra Jean. We're going home." still no movement. Reba began to hit him with the pillow. She knew how hard it was to wake him up when he was in a deep sleep. Barbra Jean almost beat him to death and that still couldn't wake him up. But there's one trick that was almost guaranteed to work. Reba bit her bottom lip, glanced at the clock, it was pass nine, although the check out time was 11, but they still had to get ready, and Reba hated to be late. "Urg!" she growled with frustration, she hit him hard with the pillow again before throwing it back to her bed. She cupped his face and pecked her lips on his. Nope, that didn't work. She tried again with a little... no... a lot more passionate than just a peck. Yep that worked, as always. But with one swift motion, he grabbed her by her waist and rolled her on the bed.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." Brock teasingly greeted her in French.

"For crying out loud, who do you think you are? Sleeping beauty?" complained Reba after she had to wake him up with a kiss, not just any kiss, but the kiss that spun the world to wake him up.

"I always enjoy being wakened by a kiss." commented Brock pinning her down on the mattress. "I think I'll have French toast for breakfast today, to keep the French theme going." Brock grinned mischievously. That kiss was so unexpected, not like that.

"Now that you're awake, get up and we have to get ready to go home." she started to panic seeing the look in his eyes.

"You can't just kiss me like that and pretend nothing happened" Brock moved his lips closer to hers

"I only did that to wake you up, I could continue to hit you, but I'll end up just hurting my hands and you end up with bruises, but I knew that wouldn't wake you up either. I could burn your finger, but I don't have matches." Reba tried to remain calm, she did her best to control her voice, but it was her heart beat that was giving her trouble. "Don't you dare!" she hissed seeing what was in his mind shining through his eyes. "I swear to God I'd-" she didn't have her chance to finish threaten him. Brock definitely kept the French theme going, when he kissed her. And she desperately, hopelessly kissed him back, granting him with full access and permission to do what he pleased. Her head screamed how wrong this was, but her heart was screaming for more. Her good conscious and bad conscious seem to battle in her head. However, before she knew if her morals or her desire would win, Brock broke the kiss. He didn't do anything more than having a lip-burning, breath-taking, heart-stopping, knees-weakening kiss with her. But Lord, he was really one heck of a kisser! The man sure knew how to melt a woman with his kiss.

"Mmm...mmm... sweet minty fresh." Brock smiled into her eyes before letting her go. Reba was still in a dreamy stage when he let go. She came back from the clouds as Brock was making his way to the bathroom; Reba threw a pillow at him.

"Be quick 'cause I have an urge to brush my teeth again!" Brock chuckled as the pillow hit the back of his head. Reba wasn't so sure how she felt. She was the one that told him no, but did she really mean it? Brock walked out of the bathroom glancing Reba with a grin, quite flatter with the kiss. He still felt that he had that much effect on her, meantime he had to admit she had same amount of effect on him as well, or he wouldn't risk being skinned alive and kiss her like that. But when he felt that she kissed him back, he knew he was safe. Reba blushed as her eyes met his. She should be angry, she should be mad, but instead, she felt quite pleased by his kiss! But she'd pretend to be mad anyway.

"Hmm.. You're mad at me for some reason... was it because I kissed you or was it because I stopped?" Brock just caused himself to be pounded continuously on his upper arm. "Ouch ouch ouch!! Alright alright, I'm sorry I'm sorry." said Brock not quite sorry actually.

"Let's get going. We have to go check out and it's a long drive home. Such a waste, driving this far and you don't even want to see Barbra Jean." Brock shrugged

"She made her choice. Nothing we can do about it." He really didn't want to come here in the first place; it was Reba's idea for him to fight for Barbra Jean. But to him, that was the last straw between him and Barbra Jean. Their marriage had been on the rocks since their third year of marriage. He only tried to make it work for the sake of keeping the marriage, but now that they weren't even legally married, he couldn't see the point of continue the fight.

"Don't you even want to fight for her?" asked Reba curiously

"I would, if she would have stayed in Houston and the guy tried to get her I would have fought for her. But she ran away, Reba. She made her choice."

"I see... Well let's go check out then, it's ten thirty and I'm hungry. I feel like some pancakes. Let's go to the pancake house for breakfast." she picked up her bag, but Brock took it from her hand.

"I feel like French Toast, actually." said Brock before dropping his and her bags and jumping since Reba 'accidentally' stomped on his toes. "Ouch... that's really hurt!" he cried. But Reba ignored him. "And I wasn't thinking about the kiss too, I really want French toast!"

"Yea yea..." Reba mumbled, leading their way to the front desk. She asked the girl at the front desk to describe they honeymoon suite. Nope, nothing like in the crazy daydream of hers. After they finished their breakfast, they started to drive back to Houston. Reba wouldn't let him touch the GPS, she pressed the little house icon and told him not to touch it.

"Why not?"

"Just because!"

"Why? Are you afraid we'll end up in Venice?" said Brock teasingly, Reba gazed at him suspiciously.

"Venice?"

"You said in your illusion we went to Venice for our honeymoon."

"I did? Yeah... I did..." she just remembered lying to him about the place they went for honeymoon in her daydream.

"Maybe I'll take you to Venice, someday, but not today though." but as soon as Brock got to the interstate, she noticed they weren't heading home. Brock drove in the opposite direction from what GPS told him.

"And where the heck are we going?"

"We're going to Vegas," answered Brock with a mischievous grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 03**

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 **patpijig** on Fri Mar 14, 2008 11:50 am

-- 03 --

"Why on earth are we going to Vegas for? Turn this car around!" Reba grind her teeth

"You're the one who wanted to go to Vegas." said Brock as Reba drew her eyebrows together, glaring at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Did I say something while I was drifting off to sleep?"

"Why, is there a big secret you're trying to hide from me?" Brock pretended to look at the side view mirror since he couldn't hide his grin.

"Okay, what did you trick me to say this time?"

"Nothing, I just asked how did you enjoy our honeymoon in Venice. And you said you loved it; seeing the shows, did a little gambling. Wait... That's your idea of Venice?" Brock teased

"I change my mind, I don't want to go to Vegas anymore. I want to go home!" Reba pouted, wondering what else he tricked her to say.

"Nha, we're already halfway. C'mon, let's just enjoy our vacation. No one is expecting us back for a week anyway." Brock suggested. Reba thought about it, she wanted to go to Vegas for some reason.

"Fine, we'll go to Vegas." she gave in. "But don't you have any ideas!"

"Why not? What happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas" Brock quoted the city's unofficial slogan

"As long as what's in your pants, stay in your pants!" Reba quipped. She wasn't sure herself how long she could keep away from him. Yet, she still wanted to take that risk.

"That defeats the purpose of going to Vegas." Brock joked, but Reba didn't find it funny.

"If you'd say or do anything like this morning again, I'm taking over the car and we're driving back to Houston!" she threatened.

"You're the one who kissed me first. Twice! I'm not complaining mind you, just stating the fact."

"I told you it was a little experiment and it was nothing!" Brock grinned, that wasn't what she admitted last night.

"What about this morning? Trying to see if you still have an effect on me?"

"I was trying to wake you up! I wouldn't do it if it wasn't because I hate to be late!" she started to turn red, knowing that she went a little overboard with the kiss, but she couldn't help it. It was a wildfire, it was uncontrollable!

"Yeah sure, that kiss did more than a wake up call, babe. But anyway, you kissed me first and I kissed you back, we're even."

"Alright, It's my fault and I'll remember not to repeat that mistake again, and can we just drop it?" Reba folded her arms across her chest. There's no way she could win this argument, he was right she kissed him first, twice! Why couldn't she control herself? She didn't have any feelings for him anymore. Why did her feelings return?

"No no, I don't mind you repeating that over and over again." Reba gave him a deadly glare, and she just looked out the window, deep in her own thoughts. "So tell me more about the busty intern" Brock broke the silence, she had been quiet for a while now.

"She's a lesbian" Reba smirked

"Oh man..." cried Brock jokingly.

"What? You want to cheat on me even in my crazy illusion?" Reba quipped. She was glad Brock didn't make fun of her or anything. In fact, he was quite open minded about what she went through. Although it was kind of silly, but he treated it like it was just a dream and he laughed with her, but not at her for having such a foolish imagination. So they made jokes, kidded with each other and moved on to different subjects. It was a long drive to go to Vegas from Fisheye Bottom, they had to find something to entertain themselves, or they might end up killing each other.

"Truth or dare" Brock suggested a game

"What are you, fifteen?" Reba didn't want to play that game. "What's next? Spin the bottle?"

"Spin the bottle sounds like fun, but we couldn't play in the car, not when I'm driving at least. C'mon, we've been playing almost every game we could think off now, and we're still only half way there."

"Told ya, we shouldn't have come. And imagine it'd take us two days to drive back." Reba sighed.

"So? Are we playing?"

"How many things can you dare, sitting in the car?" Reba questioned,

"Well, I could think of so many things to dare you, but okay fine. How about we're just telling each other the truth?" Brock suggested. There were a few things he wanted to hear the truth.

"It's gonna be a long way before we get to Vegas, what if we end up fighting?"

"We'll try not to. Keep it light."

"Okay then. I'll go first. What the heck did you trick me to say last night?"

"About the place we went to on our honeymoon in your day dream" he partially confessed. "My turn. Spark, wildfire or just a little firefly?" he already knew the answer to that question, but he wanted to hear her admit it.

"None of that." a white lie, she made. Brock looked a little confused. "What else did you trick me to say?"

"The answer to the question I just asked you, but you said it was wildfire"

"I knew it!" Reba slapped his shoulder hard, he cried. "Stop doing that to me!" she hit him again, no used denying that she didn't mean it when they knew each other too well.

"If I ask you when you're not half asleep, you wouldn't tell me the truth!" Brock defended himself. "Just like when I asked you a minute ago with the same question, and you wouldn't admit it, see?"

"Well, I wasn't lying, you gave me three options and I said none of that. Game over!"

"No it was my turn. And I really want to know how you feel." Reba glared at him.

"Alright, it was a spark, a wildfire, a volcano erupting. There I said it!" she spoke with an angry tone to cover up the bashfulness. "But it's just physical thing, nothing more to it, I could feel the same way kissing Harry the hump, if he happen to be a good kisser."

"You're saying I'm a good kisser?" Brock grinned even more his cheeks started to hurt. A volcano erupted, man that was one powerful kiss, although he kinda agreed with her there.

"Can you pull over to that rest area? I need some fresh air!" Brock chuckled but he did as her requested. Reba stepped out of the car taking deep breathes.

"Beautiful sunset." commented Brock. "Red sky at night, sailor delight" Reba was stunned. "Are you alright?" Brock got worry, Reba looked like she saw a ghost.

"Brock this happened in my weird dream."

"Really?" well, she did skip all the intimate details, and this was one of them. "Tell me what happened" he pulled her to a bench that facing the sunset. Reba told him about how he decided to take a scenic route home. Didn't realize they were on their way to Vegas. They stopped to enjoy the sunset.

"Hmm... now that's something. It could be just coincidence. It's a long drive to Vegas, we would have to stop somewhere anyway." Brock tried to make sense.

"I guess." Reba didn't want to believe she saw her future too; it'd be too weird. She'd rather believe that it was a coincidence. Beside she couldn't be seeing her future when they weren't even staying at Fisheye Bottom for as long as she saw it happening. Also, according to her silly daydream, she would be kissing him by now. Thinking about kissing, her mind went back to how they kissed his morning, and right now, the Sun setting, the wind blowing and the birds chirping really set the mood. Reba didn't even realize that she bit her bottom lip glancing at his. She was counting to ten in her head. No, she would not kiss him.

"I wouldn't complain if-" and he felt his neck being pulled down as her lips locked on to his when he was in the middle of telling her, that he wouldn't complain if she kissed him. Brock took a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh after a breathtaking kiss. "Wow..." that was all he could say, she was right about the volcano part, really. Still sitting on the park bench, resting her elbows on her knees, Reba buried her face in the palms of her hands.

"Urg... What's wrong with me?" Reba grumbled, frustrated that she couldn't control herself and keep her lips away from his. Brock wrapped his arm around shoulder.

"Why fight it, Reba?"

"Because you're my ex! Ex as in excuse me, we shouldn't be kissing anymore!" shouted Reba still buried her face in her hands

"And why not?" Reba glared at him

"Hello? Didn't you just hear me?"

"I hear you, but I just don't get it. It's not like any of us are married. What's wrong with us kissing? I enjoy it."

"Look, I was caught in a romantic sunset, nothing more to it. Just forget about it okay? I repeat, it's just a physical attraction."

"No Reba, I'm not going to forget about it." said Brock in a serious tone. He captured her lips with his; he could feel her tense for trying to fight, but only for a few seconds before her tension relaxed. He kissed her until she completely relaxed in his arms and reacted to his kiss.

"You wanna just hop on the back seat, and let's get it over?" Reba didn't know how she felt anymore. Brock chuckled

"I like the idea, but I don't like the reason behind it." Brock pulled her into a hug. "Look Reba, you've been through a lot, emotionally. I'm not sure what really happen to you, but I know you're still confused about what's real and what's not. Don't jump into anything that you might regret later."

"Didn't you just tell me not to fight it?" Reba's a little calmer now that he comforted her.

"Well, don't fight it, doesn't mean you should pounce on it." he chuckled "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"Then just shut up" and she stopped him from talking by pressing her lips on his. For what seem like eternity before they let go. Brock admitted it was harder for him to stop kissing her this morning than it was right now, well, only because they were in a compromising position, in bed.

"Now... about the back seat idea..." said Brock with his fingers crossed.

"I thank you for putting the good conscious back in my head."

"Oh man!" Reba chuckled at his reaction.

"Let's go, still a long drive from here. We should just grab a quick bite, and why don't I drive for a few hours while you take a nap. You can continue to drive after you're well rested. We should be there around 11 right?" suggested Reba getting back in the car ready to leave. They arrived at Vegas at around 11 or 9 Vegas time. Brock went to check in, but Reba wouldn't let him surprise her anymore, although she agreed to save money by sharing a room, but she had to make sure it had two beds.

"We have a smoking room with two queen beds, and non smoking with one king bed" said the front desk.

"Excuse us for a minute." said Brock grabbing Reba's arm and pulled her over to a corner. "So?"

"They have a room with two beds."

"Yeah, smoking, you're allergic to smoke" Brock reminded her, she was allergic to smoke. That was the reason why he quit smoking in the first place, because he'd rather kiss her lips than a cigarette butt.

"I'm also allergic to you, I'd rather take my chance with the smoke."

"You're allergic to me?" Brock confused

"Yeah, tired, head ache, back pain, emotional swing, food craving and morning sickness." he chuckled at the list of her symptoms.

"Well, that usually won't happen until few months later, but if you were to be in a smoking room now, you would start coughing and eventually lose your voice."

"Not like I have to use my voice in my career. But why are we fighting, there's more than one hotel in Vegas!" and she was right, so they went and look for another hotel. There was another hotel that he could use his privilege of being a platinum country club member. Brock drove to that hotel, and he quickly realized something.

"I'm going to try and get us a nice room, you have to play along okay?" said Brock wrapping his arms around her waist walking into the nice lobby.

"Huh?" Reba was a bit confused, but she had no chance to question him as they were arriving at the front desk. He gave the girl his membership card and he told the girl that he was here with his wife to celebrate their 26th anniversary.

"WHAT?" Reba elbowed him


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 04**

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 **patpijig** on Fri Mar 14, 2008 9:09 pm

-- 04 --

"What the heck did you just say?" asked Reba pulling his ear "Who the heck are you celebrating your 26th anniversary with?"

"Ouch ouch, 27th, 27th! Good Lord, I was off by just one year, no need to get violent. You know honey, we may not get to celebrate our 30th anniversary with this temper of yours." said Brock rubbing his ear.

"You're right Darlin', we wouldn't get to celebrate our 30th anniversary. 'Cause you should be dead before then!" Reba gritted through her teeth. She could have ratted him out, but it wasn't her habit. She usually waited until they were alone before she beat him. The girl behind the front desk exchanged glances with her co-worker with a giggled at the reaction they acted toward each other.

"Isn't she adorable?" Brock kidded with the front desk, while pulling Reba closer and kissing her on the side of her head. "Hey, you put your ring on the wrong hand again." he pretended to complain seeing Reba wear her old wedding band in her right hand. She always wore her wedding band on her right hand, she said it reminded herself not to fall for the wrong guy again.

"Because I married a wrong man." she quipped. And she glanced at Brock's ring, it matched with hers.

"Aww and I love you too." said Brock giving her a quick peck on her temple. Reba almost jumped at his words, but quickly told herself that it was just an act. Brock was surprised himself at how easy those words came out of him too. He didn't even have to try.

"Here you go Mr. Hart, your room had been upgraded." The front desk girl gave them the keys to their room, with a smile on her face. Reba glared at Brock as if to say 'be prepared to get hurt'. As they were leaving the front desk, they could hear the girl giggling with her co-worker. 'They're cute aren't they' one said 'Yeah, never mind twenty seventh years, I hope my husband still loves me like the way that man was to his wife after our seventh years of marriage' the other girl agreed. Reba glanced at 'her husband' and Brock just grinned. But as soon as they got in the elevator, Reba smacked him on the back of his head.

"What in the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Ouch! I got us a nicer room, and this is the thanks I get?" Brock whined leading her to their room, as soon as they opened the door. Reba shook her head. Honeymoon suite, as she suspected.

"Dang it Brock! We said no to the room with one bed and now you put us in honeymoon suite? Are you nuts?"

"A golf buddy of mine always said that this hotel has a nice honeymoon suite, and I've never seen it before. And since being a member to the country club, they'll give us an upgrade for free. So I gave it a try. And look, a beautiful room with a big bed."

"And look, a couch!" said Reba giving him an evil glare. Brock knew by her look where he would spend the night.

"Oh man... why do I have to stay on the couch?" Brock whined sitting on the nice firm mattress.

"Better you than me. Beside, I wanted the room with two beds, so since to get this room was your idea, you have to pay the consequences." Reba smirked looking around the room, her heart nearly came to a complete stop when she examined the room. The beautiful honeymoon suite with a Jacuzzi tub for two, and shower build for two; the bathroom had two entrances with no door. "This can't be happening." Reba mumbled.

"What's wrong?" wondered Brock, seeing her reaction.

"The bathroom, was like the one in my illusion." said Reba with a trembling voice.

"Exactly?"

"Not exactly, but close enough."

"It could be just deja vu, Reba." that's what she was hoping for, but it was too much of a coincidence. She sighed. And she just realized something.

"Brock can I see your ring?" she opened her hand in front of him, Brock had a guilty look on his face as he pulled out his ring and put it on her hand.

"This is the wedding band I gave you when we were married, I thought Barbra Jean sold it on e-bay couple of years ago."

"And just like when someone, not to mention any names, sold her engagement ring on e-bay, I bought it back."

"Where's yours and Barbra Jean's?" asked Reba still not taking her eyes of the ring she exchanged with him almost twenty seventh years ago.

"I lost it in the sink when I was washing my hands at the country club's washroom. I've been meaning to get it replaced before Barbra Jean noticed, but she ran off with another guy first. Man, talk about a sign!"

"Oh Brock... You mo-ron!" she smacked the back of his head. "If you lost your wedding ring, you confess with your wife, not wearing the ex-wife's ring! Man that's gotta hurt her feelings!"

"You think she knew?"

"Of course! That's the curse of being a woman; we tend to notice things like this! Now I can see why she ran away. And I won't blame her for doing so anymore!" said Reba shaking her head. She gave the ring back to Brock and he put it back on his finger. "Well, don't put it back on!"

"Where do you want me to put it then? I'm kinda used to have a ring on my finger now." Brock shrugged. Reba recalled it took her a while to get used to not wearing the ring too. Even nowadays she still put the ring on her left hand sometimes out of the old habit.

"Anyway, it's late and I'm tired, I'm gonna get ready for bed, don't barge in!" she felt like she was living the life in her dream right now. Reba looked around the washroom again. There was a few differences between this bathroom and the one in her dream, but the major difference was the shower door. The one in her dream was stained glass, but this one was clear glass. "CRRAAAPPP!"

"Are you alright?" asked Brock stood by the entrance.

"I'm fine, just a little annoyed. But I'm fine. Don't you barge in! If you do, I swear I'll tear your eyes out!" Reba quickly had her shower and got dressed in less than half the time she usually takes. Brock was surprised how fast that took her, but he got his answer when he realized the shower door was clear.

"Man I should take my chances getting my eyes tore out!" said Brock with a little despair. He casually got ready for bed. When he came out, Reba was already settled in the bed, with a pillow set on the couch for him. She was looking through travel brochures. She glanced at him a bit before resuming her reading. "I have a headache" complained Brock, it could be because of the long drive that really tired him out.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Reba smirked. "I have aspirin in my overnight bag." Brock walked over to pick up her bag and brought it over to the couch near the bed.

"Where is it?" Reba glanced over at him.

"It's not gonna jump out at you Brock. Search for it! It could be at the bottom of the bag somewhere." and she went back to her reading as Brock was searching for aspirin.

"Err... Reba..." she glanced over again when she heard him stumble. Her heart skipped a beat, she could feel every drop of her blood rush to her face seeing what was in his hands. "What is this?" asked Brock examining the black mesh sheer fabric in his hand. Reba bounced of the bed and snatched it from his hands. She had already forgotten about the lingerie she bought. "You bought that?" Brock was shock, at first when he saw the satin pink lingerie he was surprised, he wasn't dreaming the other night, and she did wear that. But when he saw what was next to it he was stunned. "I mean you got that lingerie knowing you'll be spending a few nights alone with me?" Reba didn't think there was any blood left in her body that wasn't already gathering in her cheeks, but she was wrong. She could feel herself blushed even more than she already was. "Okay, what's in that sexy read-head of yours?"

"Nothing, I..." her head was spinning looking for an excuse. Brock was still gazing at her looking for an answer. "Alright! When you told me couple of days ago that I'm not hot or sexy it bothered me! So I just wanted you to see I can be hot and sexy."

"With that sexy lingerie? Good Lord, I'd probably rip it off you before I even had a chance to have a full view." he openly admitted. "I mean you know that material wouldn't hide anything right? Didn't you think about what could happen?"

"I was upset, I wasn't thinking, can we just drop it? And here's the aspirin." She tossed the medicine container at him, putting the lingerie back in her bag.

"The headache was long gone, babe" he stared at her with a crooked grin. He thought about what she said before she fell into a deep sleep last night. That she wanted to be loved, and sexy.

"What now?" asked Reba seeing his grin as she was getting back in bed.

"Trying to picture you in that sexy lingerie"

"Oh for the love of Jack and Johnny! Would you just quit it?" hissed Reba turning off the light, turning her back to him and trying to sleep.

"Don't I have a blanket?"

"No, use a towel."

"But it's cold at night, although I could use a cold shower right now, but I mean it really gets cold at night." Brock whined.

"That's why I need the blanket therefore, I can't give it to you! Good night!" and she ignored Brock's mumbling about how she was being mean.

"Reba?"

"Hmm?" she sounded sleepy

"Did you wear that lingerie in that day dream of yours?" and he got hit on the head with an extra pillow she threw at him.

"Trying to trick me again, aren't you? Stop that! Go to sleep and zip it. Don't say a word 'til the morning." Brock swore silently and didn't say one more word. Well not to her knowledge anyway and not long before she was drifting off to sleep. However, Reba woke up in the morning when Brock got out of her bed trying to sneak back to the couch.

"What the heck have you been up to?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 05**

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 **patpijig** on Sat Mar 15, 2008 8:35 pm

-- 05 --

Brock stopped dead in his tracks before turning around to face her. Reba sat up on the bed pulling the blanket to cover up her chest. Thank the Lord, she was still fully dressed.

"Good morning to you too" greeted Brock guiltily

"What the heck were you doing in my bed?"

"Well... it was cold last night and I don't have a blanket."

"Good Lord, did you spent the night on my bed?" Reba widened her eyes.

"I didn't do anything to you I swear!" he's dead, so dead! "In my defence, you weren't suppose to see me leave, you weren't suppose to get up for another fifteen minutes." that didn't help. Reba looked around for whatever she could pick up and throw at him. Well, she didn't have much luck. She grabbed the pillow and started to beat him with it, and it soon turned into a pillow fight. Well, not so much a fight, when only Reba did the hitting and Brock only defended himself. But Brock hit her once with the pillow on her behind. She tossed the pillow away and pounced on his back and started to pound on him, not as hard as either of then expected. It was more playful than actually angry. Brock held on to her legs giving her a piggyback and Reba wrapped her arms around his chest. They were laughing as Reba was hitting him playfully.

"Okay you can let me go now." requested Reba after she stopped laughing.

"So what would you like to do today?" asked Brock still not letting her down

"I want to go to the Hoover dam and the Grand Canyon"

"That's sounds like fun, and at night we can see the shows." Brock suggested, relishing her softness against his back and her cheek almost next to his. When she spoke, her warm breath lingered next to his ear.

"Speaking of show, in my weird illusion, there was a weird scary show playing too." and she told him about the show Nancy and Mark.

"I'm gonna guess that deep down, it was your fear." Brock tried to make sense out of the story she told him. Reba leaned out to look at his eyes, silently asking what he meant. "Well, I'm not an expert here, but it was almost seven years that you were alone. Maybe deep down you still didn't believe that we were divorced and is it possible that you were still waiting for me to return?" Reba pondered at his observation. "And you have to admit, you're pretty violent yourself, so you were angry at anyone, hmm... let's say Barbra Jean, who keep reminding you that I'm gone. Is it possible that 'the play' could be your feelings are buried so deep?" Brock tried to reason. If that was the case, that meant she still waiting for him.

"Boy, you're full of yourself." Reba smirked, but she definitely had something to think about "Now let me down so I can go get ready." he let go of her legs with despair, Reba climbed down from his back. Immediately missing the warmth of his body. She was impulsively kissing the side of his neck before disappearing into the washroom to get ready to go out. Brock rubbed where she just kissed him, still a little dazzled from her action. Definitely not just from the physical attraction! He thought about when he was cold last night and snuck into her bed. He tried his best not to be too close. A big king bed and he slept on the edge. And as she threw her arm around him he thought she would notice someone in her bed and scream. But instead she snuggled next to him. He mentally setting the alarm in his head to get up half an hour before her alarm went off. He woke up way before then. And he lay next to her enjoying her company, avoiding any movement that might wake her. But when he glanced at the clock and realized that she would be getting up soon he slowly climbed out of the bed, but she caught him. He thought she would kill him, but she didn't. Well of course at first she looked angry, but her anger disappeared fast. He wondered if she still thought she was still in her fantasy. He couldn't blame her, it would shake him too if whatever in his dream kept becoming real. As he was waiting for the bathroom, he was asking himself how he really felt toward his ex-wife. He sure enjoyed their friendship, but the kisses were beyond great. When she kissed him for an 'experiment', he sure felt the old feelings were trying to surface. When he kissed her back, he just thought he was taking advantage of the situation. But at sunset, when she hopelessly threw herself at him, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to protect her. He thought about 'the play' that she just told him about, at the end, she said the man shot himself to be with his deceased wife, and Reba said she want to be loved. She wanted him do to something to show her that she was loved. Maybe he could do that too. He didn't have Barbra Jean to worry about anymore.

"I wonder if the SkyWalk at the Grand Canyon has opened yet?" Brock questioned, once he saw Reba come out of the bathroom.

"Even if it has, no way." Reba quickly refused the idea. She sat down in front of the mirror starting to put on her make up.

"Why not?"

"I got one word for you 'fearofheight'."

"That's three words." Brock chuckled

"Not the way I say it." now she sounded like Van. "Any way, 'no' is the answer."

"But it's a wonderful experience, you'll feel like you're walking on air." Brock wouldn't give up.

"And I'll faint in mid air. You want me to faint and fall off the cliff, is that your plan?"

"I always get into trouble suggesting something fun." Brock mumbled getting himself ready to go out too.

"That's not fun, that's murder! Fun would be going to the Eiffel tower, watching the water dances at The Bellagio Fountains, or going to a Gondola Ride, or horse-drawn carriage ride, or even walking hand in hand along the Vegas Strip. Now that's sound like fun! Walking off the cliff, not so much!"

"You've been reading a lot of brochures, haven't you? Well then why don't we do those instead of going to the Grand Canyon then?"

"Because it's natural wonder, and I want to see it. C'mon let's go, we can go to the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam first, then we can do those tonight." suggested Reba before applying lip gloss and putting everything back in the bag. Brock walked to the door, he held the doorknob but wouldn't open the door, he turned his head glancing at her juicy glossed lips, hand still on the doorknob. "Huh?" puzzled Reba at his gaze.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" requested Brock with a hope.

"Pfft. No, and don't get into a habit of expecting one." Reba brushed him off.

"Aw, why not?"

"I'm going to take your advice, I won't fight it but I won't pounce at it. Right now I don't have an urge, so, no."

"Well, you don't, but I do." but before his lips touch hers, Reba pressed her fingers on his lips. "Unfair, I never stop you from kissing me" he whined.

"Not a good idea Brock, not when we're alone in the honeymoon suite. Especially since I was crazy enough yesterday, to even suggest the back seat, so definitely not a good idea."

"Oh man... I should have jumped at that opportunity yesterday." Brock mumbled walking out of their suite. "But you owe me one!" She wasn't sure how she ended up owing him a kiss, but oh well.

"Tell me about our trip in the dream of yours." asked Brock curiously.

"Well, it was just like what I pictured Vegas, we went gambling, I won, of course it was my dream" Reba smirked, "And we saw a few shows. That was pretty much it."

"That's it?"

"It was supposed to be honeymoon, what you expect?" Brock chuckled at her innuendo comment

"Did you wear that lingerie when we came on our honeymoon?" Reba slapped his arms

"No, I didn't" that wasn't a lie, she really didn't.

"Well, if you do then, you'll be overdress for a honeymoon." his comment just cost himself another slap on his arm. They enjoyed their day trip at the Hoover Dam and Grand Canyon together. Brock snapped a few pictures of the Man-made beauty, Natural beauty and a redhead beauty. Reba took some of his picture too. A few times Brock would asked people who were walking by to help take their picture, Reba wondered if he'd try to kiss her like what she 'saw', but he didn't. He just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his middle. Nope, they didn't have any kissing picture taken.

"Beautiful isn't it?" commented Brock

"Are you talking about me or the Canyon?" Reba smirked. Still gripping his arm firmly. She didn't like the height. Brock swung her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, Reba rested her hands on his upper arms, feeling a little more secure.

"Well, the Canyon too." Brock sweet-talked as he leaned over and collected the kiss that she owed him. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, adding a little more fuel into the wildfire. She almost jumped off the cliff when she heard the sound of the camera shutter nearby. Nope it wasn't from Brock.

"Would you like to buy your picture?" asked the guy from the souvenir shop who just took their picture.

"Sure, I'll take a copy" said Brock. Reba was still trying to look for her own voice. Especially when she saw the picture, she thought she might have just permanently lost her ability to speak. The only thing difference was the background; it was the Grand Canyon instead of the garden. Then again, how many different ways could they kiss, in public. "Reba?" called Brock snapping her out of the silence.

"Yes?"

"This gentleman just said we could have this picture made into a mug, a plate, a mouse pad, or a t-shirt. Do you want any of that?"

"No, thanks." Reba didn't want any of those; Brock just asked the guy if he could laminate the picture. "Laminate?" Reba narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"I know your temper." commented Brock. "Wonder if they can make it fireproof too. Ouch!" Reba smacked his chest. They continued to admire the Natural wonder after he received the picture. Brock was just enjoying the closeness between them, since Reba hardly left his arm. Sometimes she held on so tight he could feel her heart pounding.

"The trip like this shouldn't be good for my blood pressure. I think we should go back in town." suggested Reba as she started to get light headed.

"You want to go back to the hotel and take a rest before we walk along the Vegas Strip tonight?" Reba nodded. "I could use a nap, myself"

"Didn't get enough sleep?" asked Reba as Brock was starting to drive back to the hotel.

"Honey, I slept on the couch with no blanket."

"Didn't you sneak in my bed?"

"I did, I got warmer, but didn't get much sleep. Every time you moved I was afraid that you were gonna scream finding someone in your bed."

"I slept like a baby. Didn't even notice you were on the bed."

"I'll keep that in mind when I sneak in your bed again tonight" Reba smacked his shoulder, but she didn't threaten to kill him. She examined the picture that Brock got from the souvenir shop.

"Is that also part of your illusion?" asked Brock curiously. Reba nodded. This was also another intimate detail that she didn't tell him. She decided to tell him about the Chinese Garden, the boat and the last kissing picture at the garden. Once they arrived at the hotel, Reba told him to take a nap in the bed as she was reading the brochures she picked up from the front desk. She glanced over the picture that they got today. She caught herself grinning. She secretly admitted to herself that she wanted what she saw to happen. She would like him back in her life. A baby might be a little far-fetched, but having him back would be good enough. She thought about what Van said about forget about what he did and 'letitgo'. She thought about what Kyra said that she was the greater of the two evils. And she started to think that they were right, she kept his mistake against him and she must of hurt his feelings more times than she even remembered. Man, How could she be the evil one in her own imagination?!

And she glanced at Brock who was sound asleep on the bed with a smile spread on her face. Watching him sleep made her feel a little sleepy as well. And not long before the tiredness got to her. Reba slipped into something more comfortable. She looked between the cold rough couch and the nice warm bed. Didn't have to take a genius to decide, she climbed in the bed and snuggled next to him under the blanket. Still asleep, Brock cuddled her as she was drifting off with the sweet memories replaying themselves in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 06**

**patpijig** on Sun Mar 16, 2008 9:32 pm

-- 06 --

Brock woke up feeling A nice warm breeze lingering on his bare chest. Reba rested her head on his shoulder, with her arm placed across his middle. No wonder his arm felt numb. It took him a few seconds to become fully aware that the lady in his arms climbed in the bed knowing he was in it wearing only his boxer shorts! Brock was so tired when he came back to the hotel earlier, he removed his clothes, leaving just his boxer shorts on, and climb to the bed.

"Wear your pyjamas!" shouted Reba seeing him settling in bed with too little clothing.

"I'll be under the blanket, you wouldn't see me" and he feel asleep shortly after his comment. Now he woke up with Reba in his arms, how wonderful! He would have remained like that for eternity if he could help it, but his arm felt numb and he needed to use the washroom. He gently lifted her arm off his body and placed her head on the pillow, slowly climbing off the bed and darting to the washroom. When he came out, Reba was standing by the window looking outside.

"I think we slept our evening away." commented Reba glancing at the clock. It was almost 9 local time, 11 Houston time.

"I'm not complaining. Did I wake you?"

"Nha, I slept more than I should, it'd keep me awake all night."

"Again, I'm not complaining" Reba smiled at his statement, the smile that once cost Brock his best friend, the one that knocked him off his feet. What would it cost him this time? Whatever it cost, he was more than willing to pay.

"Shall we go get a late dinner and watching the water dances?" Reba suggested with a smile still spread across her face, showing off her cute little dimples. Brock just felt an urge to kiss her cheeks, but before he had chance to act upon his desire, she disappeared in the bathroom to get ready for her night out. That'll teach him to 'act fast or miss your opportunity'. They walked hand in hand along the Vegas Strip, had a romantic dinner at one of the most romantic restaurants in Vegas, get lost in each other's arms while dancing along with the Bellagio Fountains. And they went to the casino and did a little gambling and just like in her dream, she won a handful of money from a game of Roulette.

"Pinch me" said Reba wanting to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming. Instead of pinching her, he kissed her instead. "That ain't helping, still feels like a dream to me."

"You're not dreaming, honey. Looks like luck is on your side tonight, I keep my fingers crossed for mine later." said Brock with wishful thoughts, walking hand in hand back to their suite. Coincidentally, Reba just let out a long yawn "Or maybe not." that stopped her from yawning and began to laugh.

"It's almost 6am Houston time, and we were pretty much up all night, and I'm kinda sleepy. But tell you what, you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight, or I mean this morning."

"Really?" that put a huge smile on his face.

"Why bother, if you'll sneak in the bed later anyway. Besides, it's a big king bed, big enough for three people. But let's not go there, just theoretically speaking." Brock chuckled at her comment. "You take one side and I'll take the other." And that's what they did. Reba took one side and Brock the other, yet when she woke up at almost noon, they were cuddled up together at the center of the bed. It must be some kind of magnet that drew them together. Reba got up and did her morning routine, there's still more to do in Vegas, and they were leaving tomorrow. She felt like she lost half a day already. When she came out Brock was still in a deep sleep. Reba tried to wake him up but with no success.

"Ya kiddin' me!" Reba grumbled. Then she started to chuckle while reminiscing about the tape she saw Barbra Jean almost beat him to death.

"What are you guys laughing at?" she came back from work one day seeing Van and Cheyenne rolling on the floor laughing.

"You gotta see this Ms. H. It's the tape of Mr. H and Barbra Jean in bed." said Van, and Reba had a look of horror on her face.

"You can't be serious. You want me to see the video of the two of them in bed?" Reba could have killed Van at that moment.

"No no no, not that, ewww..." he made face "This is really funny. Watch." and he sat her down on the couch and fast forwarded to the part of Barbra Jean praying, then started playing at the part when she started beating him. Reba let out a hysterically laugh.

"He's still asleep!" Cheyenne commented as she was laughing.

"Yeah, your dad ain't easy to wake up, but I never thought he was this bad." commented Reba after she caught her breath. "He could get up easy if he knew he had to get up, but if he was peacefully sleeping and you decided he had to get up, good luck waking him."

"How did you usually wake him up then?" questioned Cheyenne.

"Honey, you don't wanna know." answered Reba with a crooked grin and an eyebrow raised. That stopped her daughter from asking questions.

Well, by the look of it, if she didn't want to wait for him to get up on his own, she had to wake him up. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, she got the response almost right the way, she immediately knew she was tricked. "Oh you, mo-ron!" Reba muttered after being tricked to a lustful lip-lock.

"Mmm mmm sweet minty kiss, I love it." complemented Brock relishing his good morning kiss.

"If it's a fresh mint that wake you up, next time I'll pour the mouthwash right into your mouth." Reba gritted, she didn't mind the kiss, but a little annoyed that after so many years and she still fell for his trick.

"You can't blame me for trying"

"I can slap you for trying, now get up. I want to go to Egypt, Paris, Italy and everywhere else I can."

"Seems like you've got your day planned." Brock lightly brushed a strand of her hair away from her cheek. Reba got a little warm feeling from his action.

"Got my night plan as well, I wish we could stay a few days longer, there's lot to see in Vegas."

"Maybe we could come back, but we'll fly next time so we won't spend that much time on the road." suggested Brock still laying in bed with Reba semi-laying next to him, only the blanket separated them.

"Sounds good, now get up so we could start our travel around the world." she got up and tried to pull him up with her, but ended up being pulled down instead. Brock rolled her on her back, a little annoyed that the blanket separated them, but it didn't stop him from planting a passionate kiss on her lips and tracing his kiss down her throat. Reba politely stopped him from getting too far. "Hmm... Brock, I got my day planned and although I admit it's really tempting, but getting knocked up isn't one of them." her remark made him chuckle. He stole another sweet minty kiss before getting up and ready to go out exploring 'the world' with her.

"You still haven't told me what you want after you won the mini-golf" asked Brock enjoying the nice view from the Eiffel tower as the sun was setting. Reba wrapped her arms around his middle, holding on tight.

"I..." as Reba was about to tell him her request, she heard someone shouting 'Yes!' and she turned her head to look at where the sound came from. It was a young couple that decided to tie the knot. She smiled looking at them. "It's the fifth couple now we saw." Reba mumbled, "Boy, Vegas sure is the place to pop the question."

"Is that a hint?"

"What? No! I didn't mean that I just commented about how we saw the fifth couple proposing and we weren't even here that long."

"Well, you were in the middle of telling me what you want." Brock grinned

"I was about to tell you that I don't know yet, maybe I'll find something when I get back to Houston."

"You sure you don't want to get married by Elvis?" asked Brock, and nearby, there was another 'yes' being answered. They laughed as they said 'six' in unison.

"I'm sure, even in my crazy illusion, I saw we got married by spirits but I still couldn't see us getting married by minister Elvis." There was the seventh couple agreeing to tie the knot a little farther away, but the soon to be bride screamed out the answer as if to let the world know that she's getting married. "Is it something in the air?" Reba started to wonder.

"Well, we are on top of the 'Eiffel Tower' and the sun's setting. It's a perfect place to propose I guess."

"Then we should go and let the loving couples pop their question." suggested Reba as she was getting a little uncomfortable. "Beside-" her sentence disappear in his lips.

"I'm sorry, you were in the middle of saying something." said Brock after eventually let go of her lips. He didn't mean to cut her off, but the sun setting, the reflection in her eyes, he really couldn't resist. He had to kiss her or maybe he might accidentally pop the question too.

"I honestly forgot what I was about to say... Oh yeah, I was going to tell you that the height is getting in my nerve, we should get down." Brock placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the side of her head, pleased that his kiss made her forgot her fear even for a short while. As they were leaving, the other couple just proposed. They glanced at each other and let out a chuckle "Eight!"

After Paris, they continue their trip to Italy, walked along the river before taking a Gondola ride.

"This probably as close as I'll be to Italy." said Reba taking Brock's hand stepping in the Gondola

"I promise I'll take you to Italy someday." Brock pulled her closer to his body and kissed her temple.

"That what you said when we first got married."

"We couldn't afford it then, but hey, our kids are all grown up, well, we still have to set money aside for Jake's college fund, but beside that we don't have to pay for a mortgage or Cheyenne's shopping sprees anymore. So we could-" Brock stopped his sentence when they heard another 'yes' coming from another gondola. It looked like little fat babies with wings were being active tonight, shooting people with bows and arrows. Brock forgot what he was going to say as they let out a soft chuckled saying 'nine'.

"Well, if we could count to ten, we might as well joy them" said Reba playfully just before the Gondolier started his song. They glanced at each other, got lost into each other's eyes as they slowly leaning closer until their lips eventually connected. When the ride was over they were told that their pictures were taken at the beginning of the ride, they could purchase for their keepsake. Brock had a huge grin spread from ear to ear as soon as he saw the picture. Reba buried her face in her hands crying 'Oh Lord'. The picture looked like that one they took on the paddleboat. The photographer happened to press the shutter when their eyes locked on to each other and their lips touched. How romantic.

After the romantic Gondola ride, Brock took her a sweet dessert restaurant, enjoying different sample of wines feeding each other with strawberries dipping in chocolate. They once again got lost in each other's eyes. At the nearby table, a young woman started to scream finding a beautiful engagement ring in her chocolate. Reba swallowed hard as they both say 'ten'.

"Brock, I was just kidding." Reba said quickly before Brock had a chance to open his mouth. Reba looked a little nervous.

"Reba, I'm not going to propose just because everyone else does." said Brock in a serious tone, "although it's really tempting, but I don't want to do it just because we got caught up in the moment."

"You won't? Man I was counting for that!" to her relieve, she joked. She agreed with Brock, they shouldn't decide to get married because everybody else did. Besides, she didn't know how he really felt; if he had gotten over Barbra Jean or if he still had feelings for her. After having enough dessert, they continue their night at the rum jungle. Reba loved to dance. The place was perfect for people who enjoy a little dance along with a little drink. They were having a good time. Few drinks later, they almost danced their night away. But Brock said they should get back to the hotel, since they were leaving tomorrow, and Reba might have a little too much pink squirrel, she was having fun. Brock gave her piggyback ride back to their hotel room. As soon as she was on her feet and the door closed behind him, Reba crashed her lips on his pushing him against the door. Brock was taken by surprise, but only a few seconds before he took the lead. They made their way to the big king bed with a trail of clothes behind them. They ended their romantic night with fiery passion.

Brock woke up in the morning with Reba sleeping peacefully in his arms. He felt a little guilty taking advantage of her while she was a little drunk, but he couldn't stop. The desire he had for her was so much it ached. He let his desires taking over his good conscious. Reba started to stir; his heart raced million beats a minute.

"G'Morning" said Reba sleepily

"Good Morning" greeted Brock with his voice trembling, soon she'll find out what happened last night and he'd be dead. "Reba, before you say anything, let me apologize first." Reba looked rather confused. "Let me tell you how sorry I am, I didn't mean-"

"You're sorry?" Reba cut him off pushing him away from her, pulling the sheet to cover her chest.

"No, I did mean that, I just, I didn't mean this to happen."

"Is that what you say after you've slept with a woman, you tell her you're sorry?" Reba raised her voice.

"I didn't mean that! I mean I'm sorry I took advantage of you. I should have better control of myself. I'm not sorry for what happened, but I'm sorry that it happened when it did, you know what I mean!"

"No I don't!" Tears began running down her cheeks.

"Tell me how should I say 'I had a time of my life, I had a blast' without it sound like a jerk, 'cause that's how I really felt. But what I meant was I wish it didn't happen when you're drunk!"

"But I wasn't drunk!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 07**

**patpijig** on Mon Mar 17, 2008 10:48 pm

-- 07 --

"You weren't drunk?" Brock was stunned. The silence in the room was so intense, they could hear a pin drop.

"Forget it, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. We'll never speak of it again." Reba got out of the bed pulling the sheet to wrap around her naked body, exposing Brock who was also naked under the blanket, but she didn't care.

"Reba, wait!" he bounced off the bed and grabbed one of her arms before she disappeared in to the bathroom, he swung her around to face him. He gripped her upper arms with both his hands. "You meant it? I thought you were drunk when you told me..." asked Brock, Reba glared at him hurtfully as she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to break down.

"Forget about it, okay? It's over. You're sorry, I regret what I did. There, we're even."

"No, it isn't over. It barely started. You told me you still love me last night, you meant it?"

"Look, I'm insane. I haven't been myself lately. I may have said something that I didn't mean to. What happened between us is just physical attraction. Now let me go. I have to get ready. We're checking out soon." Reba tried to remain calm.

"Reba, I've known you for almost thirty years, you are not letting yourself go for just physical attraction."

"Then we'll go with I had a little too much to drink, and I needed a man."

"Reba..."

"Forget about what happened, forget about the whole thing, forget about this trip. We're going back home and nothing happened between us. No one will know about this. We'll move on with our lives." Something in her voice told him to let go. He let her disappear into the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped around her body. Brock sat on the bed thinking about what happened, thinking about what she said before she drifted off. She said she tried to stop loving him but she couldn't; she said she still loved him.

Reba dropped the sheet on the ground and stepped in the shower. As soon as the warm water ran down her face, she let her tears fall along with the water, crying her eyes out. She shouldn't have kissed him when they came back, she shouldn't have let it happen, she shouldn't have told him she still loved him. Her tears blurred her vision, but she could still see him standing at the opposite side of the clear glass shower door.

"Brock you pervert, get out of the bathroom!" hollered Reba, trying her best to cover herself. Brock didn't listen, in fact, he opened the door and stepped in the shower. Reba slapped his face with her anger, cursing and shouting at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Get out!" Brock ignored her order. He pulled her into a hug; Reba struggled to free herself from his arms. The more she struggled, the tighter his arms wrapped around her.

"I knew you'd cry in the shower," said Brock after she stop fighting. He held her tight with one hand pressing her head to his shoulder. He felt the hot tears running down his chest along with the warm water from the shower. "Honey, I'm glad what happened between us happened. I'm glad you weren't drunk. I'm glad you told me you still love me."

"I don't know what the heck happen to me Brock, I don't know what's real and what not anymore. I keep seeing things happening in my weird illusion happen and I'm scared." tears still rolled down her eyes, water still running down her back. She buried her face in Brock's shoulder. She held on to him tight.

"Reba, look." Brock cupped her cheeks, making her look into his eyes. "I want you to forget about everything you saw, and remember just one thing, that we belong together. That's all you should remember, and forget all about the rest." Brock wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and planted a tender kiss on her trembling lips.

"I'm sorry I slapped you" Reba placed her hand on his face.

"I kinda saw that coming actually, barging into your shower like this." and that just reminded them...

"Crraappp!!" grumbled Reba glancing at the clock as she was drying her hair. "I really want to forget everything like you tell me, but how can I when things keep happening?"

"What do you mean? What's happening now" Brock was casually watching Reba working on her wavy red hair.

"We're checking out late!"

"Were we checking out late in your illusion too?" Reba nodded "What were we doing checking out late?" asked Brock with a dirty grin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Reba glared at him. "Call the front desk, tell them we'll be a little late."

"If I tell you, we're not late, would that break the curse?" Brock wrapped his arms around her waist, taking the scent of her hair.

"It's five to eleven, and we haven't got dressed, how could we not be late?" Reba puzzled.

"Being a member to the country club, the hotel allows us to check in an hour early and check out an hour late. So technically, we're not late." Brock explained, nudging the crook of her neck with his nose and placing kisses on her bare shoulder.

"That's good that we're not late, but if you don't stop what you're doing, we will be." Reba politely protested, yet she threw her head aside and gave him better access. Brock took a deep breath and reluctantly let her go. It was a long drive back to Houston, he'd look forward to when they would have to stop halfway tonight.

"We should stop at Fisheye Bottom, just in case we found Barbra Jean, this trip wouldn't be a waste." suggested Reba after they left the hotel.

"A waste? I wouldn't call this trip a waste. Last night alone was more than worth 24 hours drive."

"But it'd be nice to see what Barbra Jean's up to." said Reba picking up her cell phone, trying to dial Barbra Jean's number again. She stopped trying since they arrived in Vegas. And still no pick up. "Urgggg!!" Reba was giving up. "Brock, let me ask you this, if Barbra Jean thought she made the mistake for leaving you, would you take her back?" Brock tried to find an answer that wouldn't put himself in trouble.

"Depends on the situation I guess..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I can't take her back while being with you, can I?"

"Are you saying if you're not with me, you'll take her back?" it looked like he managed to stick his foot in his mouth again.

"No, I didn't mean that. For crying out loud, woman, please stop interpreting what I say the wrong way. What I meant was I'm giving you my first choice." Reba was about to say something but he cut her off "No! I didn't mean I get to make the final choice. I mean if you're willing to take me back, then I'd rather be with you, and if you don't want me back in your life I might give her another chance." Brock hoped he got himself covered. "Will you take me back?"

"I'll think about it." although she had thought about it before she threw herself at him, but playing a little hard to get shouldn't hurt. "I'm hungry, can we stop and get some lunch?" said Reba, rubbing her tummy. Then it was just dawned on her, she wondered if they had created a little miracle. Brock stopped at a family restaurant next to the interstate. Reba rolled her eyes when she saw her waitress: a busty blonde waitress who openly flirting with Brock.

"She probably used to work at Hooters." commented Brock.

"Yea yea..." Reba almost lost her appetite seeing how Brock enjoying his attention. "Can I get you anything else, sir? Is everything all right, sir? Want more coffee, sir? Want a piece of me, sir?" Reba mocked the girl.

"She deserves a good tips for this kind of service don't you think?" Brock laughed

"I'm still waiting for my iced-tea!" Reba grind her teeth, she got her iced-tea a short moment later. "Brock, what's the colour of her eyes?" Brock was stumbled at Reba's pop quiz.

"Errmm... Blue?"

"They were brown you mo-ron! Look up!"

"I wouldn't know, 'cause I was busy looking at your eyes." Brock tried to sweet talk to get out of trouble. Reba glared at him.

"Was it black or dark brown?" more with the pop quiz

"Definitely black!" referred to the colour of the waitress's bra. Reba stomped his foot underneath the table. Well, at least the food was good. After lunch, they continue their journey to Fisheye bottom. Reba took over driving, and let Brock rest a while.

"I think I know what I want from that mini golf game." said Reba with her eyes locked on the road.

"Not an implant I hope, 'cause I'm happy with what you've got. Ouch!" her eyes might be locked on the road but she managed to swing her arm over and hit him right across his chest without even having to glance over. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. Wait..." Brock protected himself from getting hit again. "Okay, tell me what you want."

"I want you to forget about what happened between us."

"WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 08**

**patpijig** on Tue Mar 18, 2008 9:37 pm

-- 08 --

"What did I do? Was it is my stupid remark? I was just joking with you. Or is it because I was flirting with the waitress? She doesn't mean anything I swear."

"Brock, would you stop and listen? I keep seeing my illusion becoming real, although not exactly like the way I saw it, but it flashes all over the place. The kissing pictures, the Grand Canyon instead of the garden, the Gondola ride instead if the paddleboat, the honeymoon suite and few more things I can't even keep track of. So what I'm going to do is change a few things if I can help it. For instance, about the baby, in my illusion we almost lost the baby. If the old man said I saw what I wanted to see, of course I can't bare seeing myself lose our baby, and I'm starting to be afraid if we have created a miracle last night, or this morning, I might end up losing the baby. That's probably why I never find out if it was a boy or a girl. So I'm going to prevent that from happening. I'm not going to let any spirits control my life, although my life is changing fast, but who I am is who I wanted to be, and it shall continue that way."

"But Reba... you can't tell me to forget about us after you told me you still love me." cried Brock

"Why not? You did that to me when you said you think you made a mistake for leaving me."

"And I regretted I didn't do anything about it, please don't repeat my mistake. Besides, what happened back there ain't easy to forget, babe."

"But you ought to. I don't want anyone to know about us, not Barbra Jean, not the kids. Not until I can figure out what's real and what's not and what to do with my life."

"But..."

"No more buts, you butt. That's my request." confirmed Reba glancing at the rear view mirror and starting to grumble. "Crrraappp! Why didn't I see that coming?" a cop just pulled her over. She just realized that she was stepping a little too hard on the gas pedal.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock when Reba unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and put on her lip-gloss.

"Shut up. I learn this trick from Cheyenne. I just hope he's handsome" said Reba. Brock chuckled when he glanced out the back. "Dang! A tough looking woman officer!" cursed Reba before rolling down her window. "Hello officer" but still, she impulsively greeted her with a sexy husky voice as she pushed her sunglasses up and rested on her head looking sexy. Brock almost wished she was talking to him.

"Wow, you have a sexy voice." well that was a little unexpected coming from a woman police officer. "Can I see you licence please?" Reba handed her licence. Brock hid his grin when the officer said "you look hotter in person than in your picture".

"Did I go a little too fast, officer?"

"Speed limit is 65, and you whip past me at 78, honey."

"Well, I'm sorry officer, but sometimes, the redhead in me feels a little need for speed." said Reba in a mischievous manner, well since the officer seemed to be a little gay, might as well flirt her way out of the ticket.

"You're a natural redhead?" the officer seemed to light up. Brock had to admit, Reba had very sexy voice that could easily drive people wild.

"An odd question, but yes."

"Is that true they said redhead women are fun and wild?" asked the officer. Brock had to look out of the passenger window, trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't quite fully understand your question, but that's something for us to know and maybe someday you'll get to find out." said Reba with a little flirty voice.

"You're from Houston, maybe I'll give you a call someday when I drop by"

"I'll introduce you to Sadie" Reba started to get uncomfortable.

"She's a redhead too?" the officer's eyes lit up

"No, a brunette" the officer shrugged.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"For crying out loud, can you just give her a ticket already?" Brock couldn't help it any more "Yes, she's a natural redhead, can't you see the red wheat-field on her arms, and yes she's fun, and wild if she wanted to be or I wouldn't have this hickey." Reba almost jumped out of her seat when Brock showed the officer the hickey on the crook of his neck "And if you still don't believe me I can show you a few scratches on my back."

"BROCK!" Reba shouted, turning red.

"And no, she's not gay, and yes she's with me!" Brock wrapped up his statement, he had a feeling he's in trouble.

"Your husband?" questioned the officer

"My..." she was going to say her ex, but she just realized, people don't just go around and give their ex a hickey. "Sure... I mean yes."

"Anyway, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Just don't speed, if the redhead in you feels the need for speed, do it on a closed track." the officer changed her attitude toward Reba.

"Thank you Officer..." Reba tried to read her nametag.

"Kerry. Have a nice day." said the officer before she went back to her car and drove away.

"What the heck was that?" Reba slapped Brock hard on his arm.

"Ouch! You were flirting with the officer!"

"You did it too with the waitress."

"She's a woman."

"So is the officer."

"My point exactly!"

"Got me out of a ticket, didn't it?"

"You should report her for sexual harassment you know."

"Well, she didn't harass me, you did! And don't run around showing people your hickey! When did I give you that anyway?"

"In the shower this morning, Reba... 72 now babe, slow down." Brock reminded her that she was starting to speed again.

"Well, quit making me mad then." Reba took the deep breath and slow down

"But you ask me to do something I can't. I can't forget about us, this hickey is coming back with me to Houston and so are you."

"Do you still love me?" asked Reba curiously

"You didn't hear me when I told you last night? Of course I do." answered Brock without having to stop and think. "And I wanted to tell you since my therapy asked us, but I don't want to mess with our friendship." Brock continued to speak as Reba continued to drive, carefully and not speeding. "You know, when I woke up after falling asleep on the couch, I had to rehearse for Jake as to why was I there so early in the morning. He asked me why didn't I go back to my house and fall asleep on my own couch, Barbra Jean is less violent than you are. And yet, I'd rather take my chances with you. And Jake, God love him, he ratted me out. But anyway, made me think of when we were together and when you were mad at me for some reason, you'd kick me out of the bed to sleep on the couch and in the morning I'll bring you breakfast in bed, and we'd make up. I almost brought you your breakfast to your room you know, but Jake said 'Dude, trying to get yourself killed?' so I left it on the table."

"I thought you just want someone to do your laundry." said Reba with a half moon grin on her face.

"Well, yeah, that too. But it felt like we're family again, didn't it?"

"An odd relationship, but yeah, it kinda did"

"See, I can't grant you that request. You'll have to pick something else."

"Alright, we'll continue seeing each other, secretly."

"Come again?"

"We'll not tell the kids nor Barbra Jean or anyone." Brook looked a little confused by her request. "They seemed to be so casual about it in my illusion, I have a funny feeling that they aren't that cool in reality. Let see how they feel before we tell them that we're seeing each other again."

"You don't think the kids would want their parents back together?" Brock was puzzled

"It's just a hunch, but 2 out of our 3 kids didn't think it was a good idea, when they knew that you told me you made a mistake for leaving me. Our kids are weird, they'd rather see me with Jack and you with Barbra Jean than us with each other." Reba shook her head. They had a long conversation about the kids and their situation and the agreed that keeping it a secret would be a good idea for now. Brock took over the driving later to let Reba rest. And since neither of them got enough sleep last night, they had to switch more often. Reba took over the wheel when they were approaching Fisheye Bottom.

"I'm a little hungry, can we get something to eat before we check in?" suggested Brock with his stomach growling

"Why don't we check-in first we're near the hotel anyway."

"Because once we check-in, we probably wouldn't leave the hotel until the next day" Brock remarked with a mischievous grin.

"That reminds me." said Reba pulling into a pharmacy parking lot. Brock looked a little confused before he understood why she stopped.

"Honey, aren't we kinda a few times too late for protection?"

"Fine then, we'll have to go with 100 fool proof protection plan." said Reba changing the car back on gear. Brock darted out of the car before she started to drive away. Brock came back in the car a few minutes later and tossed what he bought on the back seat. "If I got pregnant already, that's fine, but if not, it'd give us time to plan."

"Didn't you say you wanted another baby?"

"When you told me you had your vasectomy, yeah. But now that you got it reversed, nha, not really." Reba smirked. "We have three kids, one grandchild and another one on the way. That should keep us busy enough." Reba mumbled looking for a decent restaurant to have a late dinner with Brock. She found a cute looking Italian restaurant so they stopped for dinner. Once they were done, they checked in to a hotel, Brock hung a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob and they took advantage of the hotel hot tub, releasing some tense muscle from after the long drive. Reba got up early in the morning, insisting that they should leave early so they wouldn't return home too late. However, her good morning kiss to Brock almost made them check out late once again.

"I don't wanna go home" Brock whined knowing that he would have to keep their relationship secret and that means no affection allowed, well not when anyone was looking.

"We'll find some time to spend together, I promise" said Reba planting a cute little peck at the corner of his lips as they were leaving the room. "Let's get some brunch here before we head home." Reba suggested. They found a breakfast buffet near the restaurant; they decided to have their brunch there. However, they ended up finding someone they were looking for; a goofy blonde who tried to hide seeing Reba walk in.

"Freeze Barbra Jean!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 09**

**pat_pijig** on Wed Mar 19, 2008 8:12 pm

--- 09 ---

"Oh hi Reba" greeted Barbra Jean still looking for cover.

"What the heck were you thinking running off like that?"

"Reba, indoor voice please." Brock tapped her shoulder, letting her know that she was a little too loud.

"I.... I..." Barbra Jean stumbled

"Barbra Jean, we need to talk." Reba tried to remain calm. The host showed them their table; Reba dragged Barbra Jean along with her. Once the host left them, Reba started to tear Barbra Jean in pieces.

"Why on earth did you run off like that?"

"Reba, I told you I love Tim. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"And I tried to phone you but you didn't pick up!"

"Why would I pick up knowing that you'd yell at me?"

"To prevent yourself from getting hurt!" Reba almost stood up, but Brock pulled her down and wrapped his arms around hers.

"Honey, calm down." There were few times Barbra Jean saw Brock hold Reba like that to stop Reba from hurting her, but this time, they looked different. And 'honey'?

"Look, Barbra Jean. You are my... best friend. I can't see you throwing your life away running off with a stranger that you couldn't possibly say you love him in a such a short period of time."

"He's not a stranger, we're legally married!"

"Half drunk at a drive-thru chapel! How can you be so sure that he loves you, and not just interested in how good you look?"

"Don't you think you're a little quick to judge someone that you've never met?" said a stunning looking man sitting down next to Barbra Jean. "Hi I'm Tim, the guy that she's throwing her life away with." he extended his hand in front of Reba. "Fiery redhead with a hot temper, you must be Reba." Tim greeted Reba with a smile in his eyes "And you must be Brock."

"Nice to finally meet you." said Brock shaking the guy's hand. Reba tried to observe his reaction, good, no jealousy detected, well maybe a little which was understandable.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, but my wife suddenly disappeared, so I came looking for her." said the new guy who just joined them.

"Shouldn't that be your line?" Reba elbowed Brock.

"Reba, can we go get our food first, I'm hungry." Brock nudged Reba to get up.

"Don't go away, I'm not through with you yet!" said Reba to Barbra Jean as Brock grabbed her arm and walked to the buffet table.

"Reba, you can't talk Barbra Jean in to leaving her husband" Brock gritted through his teeth

"Why not, she made a mistake for running away!"

"Reba, if you talked her in to leaving her husband, what if she wants to come back to me, will you be the one who tell her 'sorry, he's taken'?"

"Well, you got a point, but..."

"No buts, honey, let her make her decision, let her make her own mistake. We still have 'us' to worry about."

"Alright fine, but we still won't tell her about us." Reba scooped some food in her plate and walked back to their table. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm quick to judge. Can we start over?" They started over with introductions. However Barbra Jean hardly talked to Brock.

"I see you still have your wedding ring on." observed Barbra Jean

"Err... yeah..." Brock stumbled. Reba discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Brock, Tim, do you mind giving us a few minutes?" excused Reba, she wanted to talk to Barbra Jean.

"Sure, why don't I take Brock to see Henry, he's having fun at his new friend's birthday party at the back." said Tim leading Brock to the private Party area.

"Okay Barbra Jean, what's going on? I knew you fought with Brock before you ran away, but tell me what happened." Barbra Jean didn't answer, but she reached into her purse and brought out two wedding bands: hers and Brock's.

"Some guy from the country club came by and said Brock reported that his ring had fallen into the sink. They got a plumber over and they found the ring. I waited for him to tell me he lost it, but instead he wore yours, the one I thought I sold it on eBay when I caught you two hugging. He had it all along. I felt like I was betrayed, but I couldn't talk to you about it so I went to Tim for comfort, and we ended up having an affair. Well you couldn't really call it an affair when we are legally married, could you?" Reba didn't answer; she looked at both rings that Barbra Jean placed in her hand. "Anyway, it came to a point that I looked back at our relationship. We always fought, and I started to believe that the only reason why he married me was that he knocked me up. But when I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't listen to me. So I thought WWRD, what would Reba do? Reba would dump him. So I did."

"Stop making me your role model!" Reba rolled her eyes.

"Tim and I had a talk, and we decided that we would give our marriage a try." Barbra Jean told Reba more about her new life that seemed to be better than when she was with Brock. They had a good conversation before Brock and Tim came to join them, and they said goodbye since Reba and Brock had to head back to Houston. Tim shook Brock's hand, but gave Reba a hug, it was a little unexpected, but Barbra Jean said he was just friendly. Barbra Jean observed Brock's reaction when Tim pulled Reba into a friendly hug, he didn't look too pleased.

"Well Brock, I have good news and bad news to tell you about Barbra Jean." said Reba glancing at Brock whose paying attention as he was driving. "Good news is, I don't have to worry about her wanting to come back to you, because Tim is a really a good man, according to what she told me. Bad news is I envy Barbra Jean and I want Tim."

"Hey!" cried Brock.

"I mean, how come I never met a guy like him? He's sweet, he sensitive. He bought her a red rose every Friday" Reba didn't know Brock felt a little insecure about the way Tim was friendly toward her.

"Just one? Why doesn't he buy a dozen." Brock didn't like how Reba thought about the other guy. And he was still a little disturbed about that guy, Tim hugging Reba, although it was a friendly hug, but he still didn't like it.

"See, that's why he's sensitive, he said a single rose meant Barbra Jean is his one true love. How sweet. He cared about her feelings, not like you, you mo-ron."

"I love you too, sweetie." Brock was being sarcastic. Reba placed something in his hand.

"Barbra Jean said you could dump them in the washroom if you want." he saw his and Barbra Jean's wedding bands in his palm.

"How did she...?"

"The guy from your country club found it. You know, I wouldn't blame her one bit for leaving."

"Am I that insensitive?"

"You don't think? Look Brock, I'm not going to ask you to become a prince charming or anything, but can you at least be honest?"

"Says the woman who wants to keep our relationship secret. Ouch!" Reba smacked him.

"Oh you mo-ron! With each other, can we please be honest with each other?"

"I was honest with you when I had an affair."

"Oh you monkey's butt, you just love putting your foot in your mouth, don't you?" said Reba pounding his shoulder.

"Ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry honey. I won't screw up this time I promise." Brock held her hand. "I don't want to lose you again." said Brock in a serious tone. He didn't like the way that guy Tim looked at Reba, he had uneasy feelings about him.

"I don't want to lose you again too, so we'll try our best?"

"We will" Brock promised, and he earned a kiss on the cheek from Reba. "I love you, Reba" said Brock with a grin after got a kiss planted on his cheek.

"I love you too, Brock" said Reba with a sheepish smile, that was all he needed, although he felt a little insecure, but he trusted her. Beside, that guy was over 500 miles away. He shouldn't be threatened by him. He felt a little better. They arrived back to Houston at almost midnight. Brock helped Reba carry her overnight bag into her house, hoping to get a good night kiss that he desperately needed before he had to leave.

"Oh hi, Kyra. You're not in bed yet?" said Reba seeing her daughter sitting in the living room watching PBS.

"I'm waiting for you. How's your trip? Did you get your wife back dad?"

"Not yet, but I hope, someday soon." said Brock secretly give Reba a smile. Kyra's eyes still locked on TV so she didn't see her parent's little moment of eye contact.

"When's Barbra Jean's coming back?" asked Kyra still not turning around.

"Barbra Jean? Oh she's not coming back. She's happily married to her husband." said Brock casually, Kyra raised one of her eye brows looking at him curiously, but she didn't ask anything more.

"Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. Brock can you please help me bring my bag upstairs." requested Reba with a little mischievous grin. However Kyra turned off the TV and followed them upstairs. Brock took Reba's overnight bag in her room, but Kyra also follow them. Darn...

"Did you buy anything for me mom?" asked Kyra, Reba always bought something for her kids if she went somewhere.

"Yes I did" she handed Kyra a bag that had her stuff in it. "Got something for you and Jake. Van and Cheyenne's stuff are in the other bag." she was hoping to have a moment with Brock, but it looked like that was not gonna happen, since Kyra sat on her bed starting to look through what she had got.

"Anyway, I think I should go, Reba can you please come down and lock the door?"

"I'll lock the door for you dad." offered Kyra.

"No!" Brock and Reba said 'no' in unison. "I mean, you look for your stuff and I'll come back and talk to you. Stay here!" demanded Reba following behind Brock.

"Mom... you went to Vegas?" and both of them stopped dead at their tracks.

"Well... it was boring at Fisheye Bottom, so we kinda took advantage of being already half way there..." said Reba waiting to see her daughter's reaction. No reaction coming from Kyra, they both sighed. Reba followed Brock down the stairs, as they were saying goodnight, they gave each other a goodnight kiss. That must have been the quickest kiss ever, since they were both afraid Kyra might came down the stairs. Keeping their relationship secret sucks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 10**

**pat_pijig** on Thu Mar 20, 2008 10:34 pm

--- 10 ---

"Hey Reba" said Brock, entering Reba's kitchen in the morning. "Where are the kids?"

"Kyra's in her room, Jake's in the living room looking through his gifts." Once again, it was not a good time for a kiss; well a quick one should be okay. "Here. Sit down and join me for coffee." Reba invited him after receiving a quick peck. Once they finished their coffee, they went into the living room. They wanted to talk to the kids about how they felt about Brock moving in.

"Well, since Barbra Jean is not coming back, and that house is too big for your dad to be alone, and since Cheyenne moved out we have an empty room. Your dad could stay there. You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Dad, in the room next to yours with just a wall separating the two of you?" questioned Kyra

"Plus two doors" Reba added,

"You're kidding right?" Kyra asked, not quite believing what her mom just said

"Why? You don't want your dad here?"

"C'mon mom, he lives three houses down the road and you still manage to yell at him everyday. Living next door to you? Nha, not a good idea." commented Kyra, Reba rolled her eyes.

"Hey I went away with him for a week and I haven't killed him yet." Reba defended herself. "What about you, Jake, you want to be with your dad, don't you?"

"You know I love you dad," said Jake "I think you should go back and get that apartment you had when you separated from Barbra Jean. So, for your own safety, I'm willing to take a bus." Jake patted his dad's shoulder, before running to his room.

"Your kids are not young anymore mom, you don't have to sacrifice your privacy to have dad around anymore, I mean no offence to you dad."

"None taken" said Brock sarcastically

"Besides, having dad around will probably increase your blood pleasure."

"Where was that attitude six years ago" Reba mumbled.

"Anyway, I'm going out for my band practice." Kyra excused herself, walking up to her room to get ready to go out, leaving just her parents in the living room.

"So, it looks like neither of them want you here." said Reba hopelessly

"They were afraid that we might fight, but you know what, maybe it's a good idea I live a little distance away. So they won't know where you went when you're not home" Brock suggested with a crooked smile.

"I guess..."

"Would you like to go out later tonight?"

"Where are you going?" asked Jake, who happened to come back down and hear the conversation

"Eyes and ears are everywhere in this house." Brock mumbled "I'm just asking to see if you guys want to go out for dinner so your mom doesn't have to cook."

"Cool! Can we go to a steak house? Hey Kyra, dad's taking us out for steak!" told Jake to his sister with excitement.

"Nha, I'd rather go for lobster."

"Maybe dad could take us out for lobster tomorrow night, can you dad?"

"Sure..." said Brock looking at Reba who had an amused grin on her face. Well, she loved spending time with her family.

"Cool! I'm gonna call Van, he loves steak, I'm sure he'd like to come along." Jake rushed to the phone in the kitchen

"Anyway, I'm off to my practice, looking forward to lobsters tomorrow." said Kyra giving her parents a wave before leaving.

"Still want another kid?" Reba smirked, taking to Brock after Kyra left.

"Don't forget to take your pills!" said Brock with a chuckle, almost leaning over to kiss her on the side of her head, but Jake popped in, Brock had to pretend to drop something on the floor.

"Van and Cheyenne are coming with us too!" Jake announced before running to his room.

"Are we ever gonna kiss again?" asked Brock a little annoyed

"Maybe not in this house or when the kids are around." Reba was content, although they weren't really together yet, but she felt like they were a happy family again. "Anyway, I have some paperwork to do before we go for our romantic dinner tonight" Reba quipped disappearing in her office, what used to be her garage. Now that Cheyenne moved out, maybe she could have a proper office set up. Brock followed her into her 'office'. Once the door closed behind him, he pulled Reba into the passionate kiss that he desperately wanted. He pinned her against the door so that no one could open it from the other side.

"Gosh, this keeping a secret thing sure sucks!" Brock complained in between kisses. Even when they spoke, they had to whisper, so no one could hear it from the other side of the door.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until they get used to us being nice together again I guess. But they sure are nothing like what I saw!"

"You think I could pretend to be drunk tonight and couldn't go home?" Brock started to make plans.

"Not when Elizabeth's there too." said Reba, before she felt someone trying to open the door. It couldn't be Jake.

"Mrs. H, are you in there, I think the door is stuck!"

"I'm in here Van, hold on." said Reba bouncing to the table before signalling Brock to open the door

"Oh Hi Mr. H" Van looked a little surprise seeing Brock in Reba's office. "Is this man bothering you? I can get rid of him you know"

"Van, you're bothering me"

"I can get rid of him you know" said Brock, mocking Van. Reba smirked, Van put his eyebrows together.

"Okay, what's up Van? Come to get the tree house?" asked Reba

"You're giving away your tree house?" Van's face lit up before he hurried to the back yard. Brock closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.

"That got rid of him" said Reba walking up to Brock and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, where were we?" Brock pressed his lips against hers. When the kiss started to heat up, Brock felt someone try to open the door again.

"Mrs H. The door jams again!"

"CCRRAAAAAAAPPPP!!" Reba cursed and bounced away from his arms, and let Brock open the door.

"Yeah, we should do something about this door or you could be locked in here forever" said Van examining the door to see where it was sticking. "You could run out of air and suf- oh" Reba cut him off by slamming her hand on a garage door remote and opening up the garage door.

"I won't die in here Van, I'm fine!" Reba was starting to get annoyed

"Okay I get it" Van could detected her in her voice that she was unhappy "Let's go Mr. H, you've been bothering her enough."

"Urrgggg!" Reba sank into her chair. "What do you want Van?"

"I'm hungry, when are we going for steak?"

"In a few hours, now can you leave me alone?"

"Sure, c'mon Mr. H, help me find the way to move the tree house to my backyard.," said Van dragging Brock away, misunderstand that Brock had been bothering his mother-in-law. Man, this keeping secret sure did suck!

Since the whole family was going out to dinner together, Reba called Kyra and asked her to join. They went to a steak house. Brock sat next to Reba, but no one seemed to notice the closeness between them, at least not yet.

"So mom, you went to Vegas, with dad?" asked Cheyenne

"No, I went with George Clooney." Reba quipped

"Seriously, you went with dad, just two of you?"

"Plus a million other people in Vegas, but what's your point?"

"Since when did you two get along?"

"Since I got lucky" answered Brock

"Ouch!" cried Van "someone stepped on my toes" he tried to look under the table

"Sorry Van, my foot slip" it looked like Reba missed her target.

"Grandpa got lucky?" Elizabeth wanted to be a part of conversation. Reba tried not to turn red

"You won anything dad?" asked Jake

"Yeah... I won ten bucks from a slot machine."

"And that what you call lucky?" confused Van

"I won almost two thousands from a game of Roulette" announced Reba

"Well, looks like we know who's paying for dinner tonight." Brock commented, bring laughter to the table.

"Grandma got lucky" said Elizabeth with a girly giggle, Reba turned red. Good thing no one seemed to think of anything other than she was embarrassed by an innocent comment. So they quickly changed the subject.

"Well, since you guys didn't think it's a good idea for your dad to move in to Cheyenne's old room, I'll have to help him find an apartment, so we could rent that house to other people."

"That's a good idea Mrs. H, we could make more money."

"Well then why don't I just save money by move in with you?" said Brock wrapping his arm around Reba shoulder. The whole table suddenly became quiet, and Jake was the one who started to laugh first.

"Good one dad" said Jake

"Good luck with that dad" commented Kyra

"Nice knowing you Mr. H"

Cheyenne was the only one who didn't comment, but she did laugh. Oh well... Cheyenne looked at her parents from one to another. Maybe because Barbra Jean wasn't here. Her mom seemed to be okay with her dad when he was sick and Barbra Jean wasn't here. So this wasn't something brand new. Maybe Reba was just trying to be there for Brock since his... Barbra Jean left him.

Reba hoped that they'd slowly get use to the idea of them being together again, but they were pretty good at keeping their secret. Well, they were secretly in love with each other for all these years yet no one suspected a thing. After a few weeks went by, Reba helped Brock find an apartment, not too far, but not too close. If Jake wanted to see his dad, he could just take a bus a few stops.

"Hey Reba, Jake home?" asked Brock walking in Reba's kitchen on a Saturday afternoon.

"No, he's out with Tommy" answered Reba, eyes locked on a woman's magazine

"Kyra home?"

"No she had her band practice." still continuing to read her magazine, but the next thing she knew, Brock pulled the magazine out of her hand and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. As the wildfire started to spread, Brock scooped her up and made his way to her bedroom. A timer rang.

"Ahh! My muffins!"

"I haven't touch them." said Brock a little confused.

"In the oven you mo-ron!" Reba pounded his chest. "Let me down, I have to go check them before they burn."

"Aw man!" cried Brock as Reba hurried to the kitchen.

"Just give me a few minutes to finish off these muffins and then I'll let you have a sample of mine" said Reba with a naughty little grin.

"Hey Mrs H. I smell food!" Van popped in right on cue.

"Crraaapppppppppp!"

"They look a little dry but I'll still eat it." Van thought she was disappointed with the outcome of the food.

"Don't you! ... Never mind. Why are you here?" asked Reba annoyingly. But Van saw Brock, he thought it was Brock that was annoying Reba again.

"Mr.H, you bugging her again?"

"No, YOU bug me Van, why are you here? Need a GPS for directions back to your house?" Reba was ticked.

"You told me I should come and take a look at Mr. H's house to see if we can flip it."

"Can't you come back some other time?" Reba was looking forward to some alone time with Brock but it looked like it ain't gonna happen.

"No need, Mrs H. Barbra Jean called, and said not to rent or sell to anyone yet, because she wants that house. She's moving to Houston with her husband"


	11. Chapter 11

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 11**

**pat_pijig** on Fri Mar 21, 2008 11:28 am

--- 11 ---

"Barbra Jean's moving to Houston? Why didn't I see that coming?" Reba mumbled, the illusion she had started began to fade away, things started to surprise her that it wasn't happening the way she saw. Although it never happened 'exactly', but usually close enough.

"She said her husband thought about it, Henry could spend more time with Mr H. and Barbra Jean could spend time with her best friend. So he's willing to move to Houston." explained Van

"Aww... How sweet of him" said Reba with both hands on her chest. Brock disliked the idea of them moving over for some reason

"But Barbra Jean said not to tell you, because she wants you to be surprised, but since I've already blabbed away. Act surprised." said Van grabbing a muffin from the tray. "Oooh ooo.. Ouch ouch!"

"It's still hot." Reba warned him

"I know!" yet he still continued eating. He poured himself a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table. It didn't look like he would be leaving anytime soon.

"Van, don't you have pregnant wife to take care of?" Brock tried to get rid of him.

"I need a break," said Van looking at the magazine that Reba was previously looking at. "'Top 10 secrets to drive him wild', oh Mrs. H, shouldn't you be reading something like Top 10 secret to stay young instead of this? Ouch!" Reba smacked him upside his head. "Someday you should write your own article for Top 10 secrets to drive people away." he mumbled

"And yet you still here" Reba smacked him again.

"Ouch! Alright, I'm leaving! Can I borrow this? I mean maybe there's something Cheyenne-"

"VAN!" Reba cut him off. And Van ran off with her magazine.

"Did you have chance to read any of those?" Brock sounded interested.

"Just the first one, but nothing new"

"Good enough" he grabbed her hand and hurried to the bedroom. However, before they even had a chance, Reba had to quickly put on her bathrobe and Brock ran toward the bathroom when they heard Jake was knocking on the door. "Oh for the love of God! Can we tell them about us soon?" cried Brock rushing into the bathroom. Well, it was a good thing it was Jake, at least he always knocks since he was 'a gentleman'. He knocked before entering 'a lady's bedroom'. If it was Kyra, she might just barge in.

"Mom, can I come in?"

"Sure..." said Reba after she securely tied her robe and Brock, luckily still had his pants on, he grabbed his shirt and stumbled into the bathroom to hide, searching for an excuse for why he was there, just in case Jake asked.

"Is someone in here? I thought I heard dad."

"Hey Jake, I'm just fixing your mom's shower." yep, that was good. Brock peaked his head out of the bathroom after he put his shirt back on.

"Need help?" Jake offered a helping hand, Brock taught him to fix kitchen sink once.

"Is there anything you want Jake?" asked Reba trying to steer Jake out of her room, just in case he notice that Brock didn't have his toolbox. "If not, I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, can you sew my baseball glove? My friends are waiting for me downstairs."

"Fine! Go get my sewing kit, let me get dressed first."

"Okay, c'mon dad, let the lady get dress. We gentlemen should wait outside." And they lost their opportunity once again.

"Go home Brock" Reba gave him a hint, seemed like the only place that they could have some intimacy without any interruption was his place. Now they were glad that he didn't stay in Cheyenne's old room. When she was done fixing Jake's baseball glove, she prepared dinner for the kids, leaving it in microwave with a note, and drove like a maniac to Brock's apartment. Now the redhead in her really felt a need for speed. When she returned home, Kyra still wasn't in bed.

"Hey mom, where have you been?"

"Just out, what are you watching?"

"An old movie, Butterfly Effect"

"Oh, what's it about?" asked Reba sitting down next to her daughter.

"A guy who could somehow travel through time, and he decided to change things that he didn't like about his past and ended up screwing everyone's future, including his own." Reba's heart nearly skip a beat.

"You don't think future should be changed?"

"I believe everything we do everyday affects our future mom, it changes every minute depending on our action, but if we could travel through time, should we change our future? I'd say no. Like if I could travel back in time to stop you kicking dad out, we wouldn't get to know Barbra Jean, Henry may never been born."

"You mean if I see my future and I decide not to let it happen, it may change the whole thing?" Reba wasn't sure she liked that, because that could mean her and Brock would not be together at the end.

"I'd say there's two possibilities, one would be no, since you change it today, it would never happen tomorrow. Or the other possibility is that it will happen because you saw it happen."

"Huh?" Reba was a bit confused. Kyra turned off the TV and explained to her mom.

"Like for example, if someone told me I would not be successful at my singing career in my future, and I gave up, that might be the cause of why I would never be successful in first place. But if I kept that in mind and pushed myself to prove that person wrong, I may have just changed my future."

"Ah."

"Why, did some psychic in Vegas predicted your future?" asked Kyra

"Sort of, you want to know what... the psychic told me?"

"Not really, and don't let it get in your head mom, if it happens, it happens. If not, hey, no big deal. Life goes on."

"Thanks Kyra, I like your attitude. I'm sure if I tell Cheyenne I'll get another kind of reaction."

"Mom, Cheyenne made her decision according to a magic eight ball, so I suggest you don't tell her about that psychic, or better yet, forget about the whole thing. Anyway, I'm off to bed." Kyra gave her mom a hug before she disappeared. Reba thought about what her daughter said for a while before she headed to bed, whatever will be, will be. She would not let anything control her life, she would be the one who's in charge of her soul. And that's how it would be.

"Mom, this isn't mine." said Jake holding up boxer shorts that didn't belong to him. "Kyra put them in my room"

"You're the only guy in the house, who else's would it be?" said Kyra to her brother. Reba rolled her eyes, great, the day Kyra decided to help with the laundry, and they found something that shouldn't be here.

"Must be your dad's. He brought his dirty laundry here yesterday," said Reba trying to be casual.

"Ah." Jake just put it on the couch and Kyra didn't seem to make any comment.

Reba still kept her relationship with Brock a secret, with a little hint that she dropped to the kids to see if they were ready to see their parents together again. However, when Brock tried to 'flirt' with Reba, the kids seemed to think it was just a joke.

"Honey, if we would wait for their approval, we may not get to be together," said Brock holding Reba in his arms at his apartment. Sometimes, they didn't have to do anything, but just being in each other's arms was all they wanted.

"They are our kids. Whatever we decide, affects them too. But they start to warm up about how we are getting along." said Reba resting her head on his shoulder, playing with his shirt collar. "Oh, by the way, I'm not pregnant." she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"If you want to be, we can plan ahead." Brock held her tight, trying to give her some comfort.

"I love to, but my biological clock is racing against me. We'll steal one of Cheyenne's" said Reba with a playful smile. Brock chuckled. He kissed her on the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around his middle and closed her eyes, treasuring the feeling of being with the man she loved. The doorbell rang.

"Hi dad. Ready for the game?" said Jake walking in to his dad's apartment with a soccer ball in his hands followed by coach Kyra.

"Oh yeah..." he forgot that he promised Jake that he'd go and see him play. "Kyra, why don't you take your brother to the game first and I'll be there in a few minutes." Brock looked around to see if Reba had accidentally left her shoes in the living room. Nope, she didn't.

"Sure..." said Kyra reaching to her dad's shirt and pulled out a strand of hair; it was red. Brock's heart skipped a beat. But Kyra just dropped it on the floor, not even a sign of questioning. They left taking Jake to the game. Brock sighed. As soon as the door closed, Jake glanced at Kyra.

"Mom's?" asked Jake

"Yep" Kyra nodded

"I thought so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 12**

**pat_pijig** on Fri Mar 21, 2008 11:51 pm

--- 12 ---

"When do you think they'll tell us?" Jake was curious.

"I'd rather they don't."

"Why not?"

"They seemed to get along just fine sneaking around, and maybe they will appreciate each other more, since it wasn't that easy for them to find time to be together. Besides, you were too young to remember, but back when they were in love, they were all over each other. You wouldn't want to see that, trust me, they were like magnets." explained Kyra. She had a hunch about her parents since the night her mom came back from 'just out' and smelled like her dad's aftershave. Plus, Jake told her he caught Brock in Reba's bathroom. At first Jake didn't think anything of it, but then it slowly sank in. Sometimes he even saw his dad giving his mom a quick peck from the corner of his eyes. He didn't cause an alarm, but he told Kyra. She became sure when Cheyenne noticed the way their parents exchange glances.

"Kyra, did you see the way mom looks at dad?"

"What you mean? Don't they always look at each other that way?" Kyra was a bit puzzled

"I know, sometimes they let it slip that they still have feelings for each other, but then they quickly cover it up, but not recently. They were just... different." commented Cheyenne.

"I'm sure we're just seeing things, besides they were together for 20 years, and mom probably felt sympathy for dad that Barbra Jean left him" Kyra tried to find excuses, but she secretly agreed with her elder sister.

"Seriously, the way dad looks at mom, sometimes it's like the way Van looks at me when he wants something. I'm a married woman, I know that look!" and ever since Cheyenne pointed it out, Kyra had been keeping an eye on them and she saw the way Cheyenne saw. But they agreed to keep quiet and not ask questions, so their parents wouldn't be too obvious, because if they had an open relationship, the kids might found them kissing all over the house and that wasn't cool.

Reba and Brock had their secret, and looked like their children didn't plan to ruin the fun for them sneaking around. So that went well. Sometimes, Jake and Kyra would just go out and leave their parents alone, and when they came back, they seemed to make excessive noise. The sentence 'Mom, I'm home'. Usually came before Reba would even see the owner of the voice entering the house. Reba started to have a hunch that they knew, but some things were better left unspoken. One afternoon after the kids went out, Reba thought her and Brock finally had some time alone, however an unexpected guest arrived.

"Hey Ree..." a goofy blonde barged in and saw something she never thought she would ever see. Reba was on the couch with Brock's lips locking on hers with his hand on her thigh. They jumped a mile apart when they noticed they were no longer alone. Barbra Jean saw them kissing once, before they separated, but that was just a quick peck. However, this time, she witnessed much more than just a peck. It looked like they were giving each other passionate CPR.

"Barbra Jean..." Reba didn't know why, but she felt like Barbra Jean just caught her having an affair.

"You two..." Reba swallowed a lump in her throat, waiting for her best friend's reaction. "How long has this been going on?"

"About two months now" Reba confessed.

"When you went to Fisheye Bottom?"

"Around that time, yes." Reba shouldn't feel guilty, but she did, a little bit.

"I thought I saw something between you two." said Barbra Jean, giving her best friend a smile. "I'm happy for you two." Reba sighed in relief when Barbra Jean gave her a bear hug.

"Now, no one knows about us yet, can you promise me not to tell anyone? Not a single soul!"

"You haven't told anyone? Why not?"

"The kids seem to think we're better off being friends, but I think Kyra knows, although I haven't confronted her yet."

"I see... That kiss I saw wasn't just a friendly kiss mind you, but Anywho, I'm moving back to Houston!" Barbra Jean announced with excitement, Reba forgot to act surprised. "Van told you?" pouted Barbra Jean, she was hoping Reba would be surprised.

"He did" Reba ratted him out; he deserved it for interrupting the little moment between her and Brock. "I'm glad you're moving back though, that's very nice of Tim to want Henry to be closer to his father. Where is he anyway?"

"Van's showing him the house. Henry's playing with Elizabeth" Van invited Tim into Reba's house right after Barbra Jean's comment.

"Hello Reba" Tim greeted her with a friendly hug. Brock clinched his fist, and tried not to punch him.

"Hey..." Reba felt a little awkward, she wasn't used to getting hugged by a stranger, she thought a handshake would do just fine. But Barbra Jean seemed to be okay about it. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Tim made conversation with Reba. Reba could see why Barbra Jean could easily fall in love with him. He was so sweet towards Barbra Jean, and every word he spoke of Barbra Jean was full of love.

"You know Reba, Barbra Jean always talks about you, And she even has lunch with your picture sometimes." Tim stated looking at his wife with his eyes smiling. "I have to admit, you look prettier in person than in your picture."

"I don't want to be pretty, I want to be sultry" Reba joked. Brock cleared his throat.

"Well, I didn't want to say that, but now that you mention it." They laughed, Brock cleared his throat again. Reba glanced at him, a little puzzled by his actions. Tim and Barbra Jean excused themselves to go back to the hotel after they had a good conversation for a while. They still had a lot to do before the moving process was completed. Tim gave Reba a friendly goodbye hug before they left.

"I don't like him" said Brock after they were alone again.

"Are you jealous of him and Barbra Jean?" asked Reba feeling a little pain in her heart.

"No. I don't like the way he looks at you, and what's it with the hugs?" okay she felt better.

"He's just friendly, I guess. Barbra Jean seemed to be used to it." commented Reba, although Brock didn't push the issue, but still felt uneasy about this. Few weeks later, Barbra Jean and Tim finally moved to Houston, three houses down the road from hers. Reba was working on paperwork in her new office, Cheyenne's old room, when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Flower delivery to Ms. Reba Hart." The delivery boy had a bouquet of yellow roses in his arms

"It's me, thanks" Reba took the flowers from the delivery boy and read the card. 'To our friendship, Love Tim Yonge'. "Ain't this a bit inappropriate?" Reba mumbled to herself.

"Hey mom, wow, dad sent you flowers?" said Kyra walking down the stairs.

"No, from our new neighbour, Tim. What do you mean dad sent me flowers? Is there something you know?" asked Reba, finally getting ready to answer her daughter's questions.

"Barbra Jean's husband sent you roses? Isn't that a bit inappropriate?" Kyra chose to ignore her mom's last two questions.

"I was also thinking that it's kinda odd that he would send me flowers. Here, read the card." she showed the card to Kyra. Kyra read it and had an unexpected look on her face.

"Well, dad's not gonna like that." said Kyra handing the card back to her mom

"Kyra, is there something you want to ask me?" questioned Reba with a serious tone

"No mom, nothing I particularly want to know" Kyra looked straight in her mom's eyes, her eyes read 'I knew everything, but don't want to confirm it'

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me and you dad."

"Listen mom, what happens between you and dad behind closed doors is none of my business, and seriously I don't want to know or talk about it."

"You really don't care?" Reba was surprised by her daughter's comment

"Mom, I have a boyfriend, that you just know his name and a bit of his background. And you're okay with what information you know. But if I announce that we're moving in together, you'd jump all over me. Same goes for you too mom. To me, he's just another boyfriend of yours who happens to be my dad. And unless you decide that you're seriously getting back together, I'd rather not getting involved." said Kyra bluntly before she excused herself to go out. Reba sighed.

"Hey Reba, wow beautiful flowers, from Brock?" Barbra Jean barged in as Reba thought about her daughter's comment.

"You didn't know Tim was gonna send me flowers?" Reba was startled, she felt a little awkward.

"Oh that was from Tim? Yeah... I knew that. He's sweet isn't he?" Barbra Jean's statement put Reba at ease, well at least he didn't do anything without consulting with his wife first, and if Barbra Jean approved, this must be his way of showing friendship. However, Brock seemed to disagree.

"Reba, a man won't just send his wife's best friend roses." said Brock. Kyra had to work that night and Jake said he'd spend a night at his friend's house. So they got to be alone tonight, but it seemed to be off to a bad start when Brock saw the flowers in her living room and found out it from another man.

"Barbra Jean knew about it and she was okay with it."

"Was she really? Let me ask you this, what would you think if I send roses to other woman, would you be okay with it?"

"Well, if you would ask me first and if that was for a friend at special occasion, then yes, I'll be okay with it."

"What special occasion were these roses for?" Brock still didn't like the idea.

"He just moved in, and it's probably just a peace offering." said Reba with a long sigh "It's not like he was sending me red roses. It's nothing really."

"But..."

"No buts. Brock honey, I love you. You trust me don't you?" said Reba looking straight in his eyes, showing him all the love she had for him

"Of course, I love you too, Reba." Brock felt a little more relaxed, Reba loved him and she always did. He shouldn't have doubted her. He pressed his lips on hers, letting her know how much she meant to him.

"Hmm... you know the kids aren't home, why don't we take advantage of having the house to ourselves tonight?" said Reba with a husky sexy voice and twinkle in her eyes. Brock forgot all about the roses, he started kissing her passionately as he carried her to the bedroom. Meanwhile three houses down the road, Barbra Jean was questioning her husband about the roses.

"You sent flowers to Reba?"

"Yes sweetie, I did. Why?"

"Isn't that inappropriate?"

"It's just a friendly gesture, she's your best friend and I want to be friends with my wife's best friend. You're not jealous aren't you?"

"I don't know, should I be?"

"Honey, if I have hidden agenda, why would I send flowers to a woman knowing that my wife would find out sooner or later?" said Tim wrapping his arms around Barbra Jean's waist, nudging the crook of her neck.

"Well... Why roses? Why can't you send something else?"

"They are yellow roses sweetheart, symbol of friendship." explained Tim, trying to ease Barbra Jean's mind "but red roses are only for you" said Tim before planted a kiss on his wife's lips. He was just a nice gentleman, and she believed in his love. Surely, Reba didn't mean anything to him that was just his way of showing friendship. Barbra Jean thought before falling asleep in her husband's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 13**

**pat_pijig** on Sun Mar 23, 2008 12:25 am

--- 13 ---

Reba lay in Brock's arms in the comfort of her own bed. They never had a whole night together since they came back from Vegas, especially not in this house since the kids were always around.

"I just noticed, is this a new mattress?" asked Brock getting comfortable on a nice firm bed with Reba in his arms.

"I dumped the old one since you left me, too many memories. I wanted to burn it, but I was afraid I'd set the house on fire." said Reba with a little chuckle. "Now that we created new memories, I hope I don't have to change this one for at least another 20 years."

"20? We'll be together longer than that!"

"I know, but the warranty is only valid for another twenty years" Reba smirked.

"Oh and I was afraid that you'd dump me in two decades. I wouldn't let you go that easily you know" said Brock hugging Reba tight.

"Me, dump you?" Reba smirked "Yeah like that will ever happen" said Reba planting a sweet kiss in his lips. They sighed in happiness as they were smiling into each other's eyes. "Kyra knows about us." Reba decided to tell him.

"I thought so." Brock wasn't surprised. He suspected so since Kyra pulled Reba's hair out of his shirt and didn't even question it.

"You think Jake knows as well?" asked Reba looking up at him

"I think he does, because when he told me he'd stay at Tommy's house tonight he gave me a funny smile and said 'mom will be home alone' before he adding 'bow chicka bow bow', and Kyra smacked him." told Brock with a chuckle. "Did Kyra comment anything?" Reba shook her head

"She said she'd rather not talk about it until we're seriously getting back together."

"So we still don't know how our kids think, huh?"

"Well, as far as I know, they didn't mind us you know, ring-a-ding, but they want us to be discreet about it."

"Hang on, back up there for a minute, what do you mean until we are seriously getting back together? You're not serious? Because I can't be more serious than this." said Brock, a little nervous.

"Honey, you know me and you even say so yourself that I don't let myself go for just physical attraction. Of course I am serious about us. But how should we tell the kids?"

"Easy, just tell them we're getting back together." Brock eagerly wanted to spread the news, especially since that guy Tim seemed to show interest in his favourite redhead. Brock trusted the lady in his arms, but he had a strong feeling that Tim secretly had an eye on Reba.

"We'll find an opportunity to tell them." Reba promised as she snuggled closer to him and began drifting off.

"I love you Reba" said Brock cuddled her in his arms.

"I love you too, Brock." she mumbled with her eyes closed. Reba woke up in the middle of the night, she felt Brock holding on to her so tightly she could hardly breathe. He had a nightmare; he kept saying 'she's mine!' Reba had to wake him up from his nightmare. As soon as he awoke he hugged her tight.

"Brock are you alright? Gosh, you're sweaty!"

"Don't leave me!" said Brock squeezing her in his embrace

"Honey, I can't breathe. I'm not going anywhere honey. I'm here with you. We'll be together forever I promise." said Reba pulling him close. She held his head against her chest, humming a tune trying to calm him. Brock listened to her soothing voice as he was taking a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of her skin as he was drifting off once again. Reba woke up with Brock still in her arms. She wanted to get up, but quickly remembered that he had a nightmare that must have involved her somehow, because he told her not to leave him. So she remained in bed, waiting patiently for him to get up. She brushed of a strand of his hair that stuck on his forehead from his sweat. Brock started to stir. "Good morning darlin'" greeted Reba with a warm smile.

"Morning, sexy." said Brock, snuggling closer to her.

"Care to tell me about your nightmare last night?"

"Terri was in my dream, we fought, he said he let me have you long enough. But when I held you, you slowly faded away in my arms before finally disappearing." told Brock holding her firmly. Reba immediately knew that it was his concern about Tim that caused him to have a nightmare about losing her.

"Brock, do you believe in my honesty and loyalty?"

"Of course I do." answered Brock without having to stop and think.

"Well, then, forget about your nightmare, and remember just one thing. We belong together. I waited for you for seven lonely years, what make you think I'm going to leave you now that I have you back?"

"You said so yourself that you wanted a guy like Tim." Brock remembered the conversation in the car on their way back from Fisheye Bottom.

"Well, he's sweet, he's romantic, and he's sensitive. It's just a girlish dream to want her lover to have those qualities. Haven't you heard, a woman wants one man to satisfy her many needs, but man wants many women to satisfy his one need?" Reba smirked "But it's you I fell in love with, who cares if you're not sweet, or romantic, or sensitive... well... I do care a little. But I love you anyway, you mo-ron" said Reba, kissing him lovingly on his lips. "Now we should get up before the kids come back. Although they know about us, but they still don't want to see this."

"I think they know not to barge in, and since they're not here, let's take advantage of the situation, shall we?" well, since when she could say no to his puppy dog eyes? Even if she could, it wasn't like she wanted to.

Reba was on her lunch break from work. Although she was a commission-based real estate agent that worked on her own now, she still had to go in to the head office occasionally. As she was walking along the street looking for a nice restaurant to take a break from all the paperwork, someone spotted her.

"Hello Reba" said Tim catching up to her.

"Oh Hi Tim. What are you doing here?"

"My dental office is in that building" said Tim pointing to the building next to her head office.

"Wow, what a coincidence, I work in the building next to yours. Well I usually work at home, but that's where my paycheck comes from." Reba gave him a friendly smile.

"Are you on lunch?" asked Tim, Reba nodded "So am I, anything you can suggest?"

"Er... I don't think it's appropriate..." said Reba as Tim took out his cell phone and called Barbra Jean.

"Honey, would it be okay if I have lunch with Reba? Can you believe it, she works in the building next to my dental office? Okay bye, I love you too sweetheart." said Tim before hanging up the phone. "Shall we? I'm sure you must have gone out for lunch with your co-workers who happen to be married."

"Of course, but we usually go in a group of people."

"That's why I called Barbra Jean, and she said why do I even have to ask, you're her best friend." said Tim with a gleam in his eyes when he talked about Barbra Jean. Reba thought about her illusion, when Brock offered to drop off Carrie, and he asked her permission first. Although she deeply wanted to say no, she hesitantly said yes. She wondered if Barbra Jean was put in the same situation. However Tim seemed to care a lot about Barbra Jean's feelings, maybe she shouldn't have jumped the gun.

"Okay then, why don't we just go get a burger." suggested Reba, she actually wanted to sit down and had a healthy meal, but a burger created more hectic environment. Tim seemed to understand her thought.

"Sure, but my treat."

"No, I'll pay for my own."

"C'mon, Reba. Barbra Jean would pounce on me if I'm being cheap to her best friend." once again a loving twinkle lit up in his eyes.

"We won't tell her" Reba wouldn't give in, but Tim didn't push. They each got a burger and sat down to have a little chat. "By the way, thank you for the flowers, but you shouldn't have."

"It's a friendly gesture, Reba. But I sure hope I didn't send the wrong idea." Reba really wanted to say 'well, you did.', but she decided not to. "Barbra Jean thought so highly of you, and I can see why. She talks about you all the time. But I have to admit, when I first saw your picture I was like, 'she's still single?' and Barbra Jean went on and on about almost everyone you dated." said Tim with a grin.

"Barbra Jean sure can talk!"

"It's hard to believe though, that you're still single. None of us guys could get through to you?"

"Well, that's because I always have the chosen one in mind, but he's recently been informed that he's my favourite." said Reba.

"Your ex, Brock?"

"Yep, that's the one" Reba accepted that without having to stop and think. She didn't care if Tim knew about her and Brock, in fact she wanted him to know about her and Brock.

"I thought so, he looked like he wanted to kick my butt when I got too close to you."

"I honestly am not use to friendship being closer than arms length as well, I hope you understand." Reba politely told him to stay away from her.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but we folk from Fisheye Bottom sure love to hug. Haven't you got used to getting a tight squeeze from Barbra Jean?" said Tim with a chuckle. "We seemed to get too friendly sometimes, but we mean no harm." Reba didn't say anything to that statement. Tim changed the subject back to Barbra Jean. "I have to find a florist nearby, so I can get Barbra Jean her red rose, do you know one?"

"Yes, just right around the corner. I'm just curious, why Friday?"

"Well, it was the night that we first-"

"Got it!" Reba cut him off, lift her hand up. Tim laughed.

"It was also when we got married. It was actually Saturday early morning that we were pronounced husband and wife, but I'd rather remember it as Friday night."

"Aww..." and Tim told more stories about Barbra Jean and how he thought her collection of beanie babies was adorable. He even bought a dollhouse for Barbra Jean so her favourite beanie babies would have their own bedroom. Reba found herself in awe a lot about how sweet he was to her best friend, and started to mentally scold at herself for doubting his friendship. He was just trying to be nice. She was surprised herself that she was able to sit there and listen to this man talk about the woman he loved for almost an hour and didn't find him boring her. Reba liked the way Tim talked about BJ with so much love, it made her heart melt and wondered if Brock would love her that much. In fact, she liked him more for being there when her best friend was heartbroken when Brock unintentionally hurt her feelings. "Oh shoot, look at the time, I better get back to my office and finished off my paperwork. Nice to see you around." said Reba extended a hand for a handshake, but Tim pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry, force of habit." Tim apologized before they went their separate ways to their own workplace.

"Hi Reba" Barbra Jean rushed in to Reba's kitchen, knowing that Reba came back home from her office. "So, how was your lunch?"

"It was okay, Tim's really sweet, he talked so much about you, every words 'Barbra Jean this, Barbra Jean that'." said Reba smiling to her friend. "But is he always this friendly to people?"

"Yeah, he greets every woman with a hug." said Barbra Jean

"And you're okay with that?"

"Just a friendly hug, I don't think I should pounce on him for that should I?"

"It's your husband. You're the one who knows him best. It just surprises me that you went insane when you saw Brock hugging me, but you seem to be so casual when Tim gives me a hug."

"Well, that's different, I knew Brock still has feelings for you, so I was afraid he would realized that and leave me, but Tim loves me. And I feel secure about that."

"That's good then. But Brock really didn't like the idea of Tim being friendly, so if you have chance, can you kindly tell him to kinda stay away a bit?"

"Not really..." Barbra Jean looked down at her fingers

"What do you mean?"

"Tim divorced his previous wife because she was jealous. Tim said if you can't trust your partner, then you don't have a relationship. He said he loves me and I should believe in his love. So if I tell him, he might think I'm jealous."

"He sounds like he really loves you and I actually agree with him, about you should trust the one you love."

"Yeah, I should believe in him. Thanks Reba." said Barbra Jean before excusing herself to go back to her house.

"Barbra Jean" called Reba, Barbra Jean turned around "Didn't Tim cheat on his previous wife?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 14**

**pat_pijig** on Tue Mar 25, 2008 12:48 am

--- 14 ---

"Yeah... with me..."

"Just you? I mean I'm sorry. Why did I even bring that up? He loves you now that's all that matters." commented Reba "But I just think it's ironic how he divorced his wife because she was jealous when he had an affair."

"Have you ever been jealous of Brock?" asked Barbra Jean, seriously wanting to know the answer. Reba rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to ask me that question, 'cause a wise man once said to me 'just forget about what he did and letitgo'. And you want me to bring it up?"

"Who said that?" puzzled Barbra Jean

"I think it was Van."

"I thought it sounded like Van, but you said it was a wise man, that threw me off. But I thought he didn't know about you two." Reba thought about it for a second. That was from her illusion.

"Never mind, and to answer your question, I trusted Brock 100%, but then later that year you were introduced as his mistress." well that got Barbra Jean worried.

"Reba... do you think he'll cheat on me?" Barbra Jean burst out what she feared most and sat back down in a chair

"Not with me, no" said Reba firmly

"I mean if you were in my shoes, would you believe in his love?"

"WWRD? What would Reba do? Reba would warn him to keep his hands off her friends or get a lawyer, but then again, she's dating the guy who's once cheated on her as well. So she doesn't know any better." said Reba flashing her best friend a sarcastic smile and quickly returned to a serious look. "Look, Barbra Jean, if you're not comfortable about him being too friendly, then tell him about it. He loves you, he'll understand. But honestly, you got to trust the one you love. And if you keep breathing over his neck, you are pushing him to do what he might not plan to do in first place. Didn't we have this conversation before?" Reba just had a déjà vu moment again, and Barbra Jean looked a little confused.

"Anywho... Do you think once a cheater, always a cheater?"

"Well, are you?" Reba asked her back, realizing that Barbra Jean also didn't have a clean track record either.

"Reba..." frowned Barbra Jean

"Barbra Jean, I can't tell you to doubt him when I'm giving Brock another chance. And what I see is that Tim loves you very much. But if you could trust him or not, I can't help you make that decision, because you're the one who knows him best. But I can honestly say that I trust Brock. I believe that he'll not hurt me again." stated Reba confidently. Barbra Jean showed a sign of relief "But then again, he didn't go around and hug every girlfriend of mine." Reba mumbled. Barbra Jean frowned again "Hmm... maybe I should pay him a visit at his dental office." now Reba was more like talking to herself.

"What are you saying Reba?"

"I don't know Barbra Jean, ask yourself, do you trust him? But one thing you can be sure is that he ain't gonna cheat on you with me." Barbra Jean sighed "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a surprise visit to make." Barbra Jean watched Reba disappear up the stairs whistling a tune. She was happy, Barbra Jean had to admit, Reba had never been this happy before. She trusted that Reba loved Brock, and she also trusted that Reba would never do anything behind her back. But she also trusted that Tim loved her, but she wasn't sure why she had that fear that Tim would not be faithful to her.

"Hi Reba." greeted Linda the receptionist at Brock's dental office. "Long time no see. How are you? Boy, you look terrific and you're glowing. Hey, I've been meaning to tell you, my husband's golf buddy just recently broke up with his long-term relationship. And I think that you would be a perfect soul mate for him. I wonder if I can give him your number?" Linda continued talking without even giving Reba a chance to give any kind of response. "He's-"

"She's not interested." Brock cut her off. "She's mine." he announced wrapping his arm around her shoulder, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

"Good one Brock." apparently she hadn't known about Brock and Reba yet. Brock looked at Reba silently asking her to confirm his statement.

"He ain't kiddin' ya." said Reba sheepishly with her southern charm. "We're back together." Linda was a little surprised by her comment.

"Yes, she took me back. No she wasn't drunk!" Brock knew what his assistant thought. "And don't you go around setting her up with someone else, I have one too many competition already."

"Who?"

"Dr. Tim Yonge." said Brock avoiding Reba's eyes

"You can't be serious." said Reba in disbelieve. She couldn't understand why he didn't believe in her.

"Dr. Tim Yonge, the hot dentist that just moved to town not too long ago?" Linda's face lit up. "Met him once, man he's charming."

"He's married!" Reba scolded Linda "And so are you!"

"He's married?" Linda had puzzled look in her eyes. Brock glanced at Reba as if to say 'see, he ain't trustworthy'. "I mean I didn't notice his wedding ring." and Reba tried to think, she didn't notice it either, but Barbra Jean had one.

"He married Barbra Jean." Brock told his assistant, and that stunned her even more. "Anyway, do I have anymore appointments or can I take Reba out to dinner now?" Brock asked his receptionist before turned to Reba "I assumed you want to go for a dinner."

"Yeah, I want a healthy meal. I had a burger for lunch." said Reba following Brock to his office, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, don't you usually avoid fast food because it's not good for your cholesterol?" Brock opened the door for Reba to enter first.

"I had to, Tim wanted to take me out for lunch and I didn't want to go to a restaurant." Brock stopped dead in his tracks, his hand still holding on to the doorknob before slowly letting the door close.

"Tim?"

"Yeah, his new dental office is next to my building. He spotted me at lunch hour and wanted to take me out for lunch. First I said no, it's not appropriate then he called Barbra Jean to see if she'll be okay with it."

"You went with him knowing I'm not comfortable about this?"

"Honey, he's Barbra Jean's husband. Whether you like him or not, we had to get along. The only way to get rid of him is to get rid of Barbra Jean, and God knows how I tried. But we couldn't. She's our friend and Henry's mother. No way we can get Tim out of our lives, why can't we try and be friends, for Henry's sake?"

"Reba honey, I'm not gonna lie to you and pretend everything's all cool and good. I'm jealous as hell, sure we have to get along, but can you please not go anywhere with him anymore?"

"Brock" Reba wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug, before starting to unbutton his dental gown. "I told him about us, and I told him I'm not comfortable with physical contact. And he seemed to understand." that put a smile back on his face "Honey, I'm not going to cheat on you and Barbra Jean with him, sounds ironic mind you, but anyway it takes two people to complete the cheating process, and I'm not a cheater. And I don't care if you don't trust him, but I want you to trust me. Can you do that?" Brock nodded with a smile. Reba took his gown off and hung it on the coat rack before turning around and wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Who cares what he does, I only want you. Now, let's go have dinner, and maybe if it's not too late we can go see movie. And later..." She smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "Your place or mine?" That definitely put a huge grin back on his face.

"Anyplace is fine with me, although I can't wait for the day we call it our place." said Brock with a smile still glued to his face. "Oh by the way, I have a new intern starting next Monday." Said Brock, while leaving his dental practice. "And you'll be glad to know 'HIS name' is not Carrie. And he ain't busty."

"Even if he is, I won't be jealous, I swear!" Reba quipped. They went and enjoyed their dinner and a show, before ending up at her place. Well, since the kids knew about them now, they didn't have to hide anymore.

"Hey Reba." Barbra Jean barged in to Reba's living room one evening. Reba turned around and saw Tim following her in.

"Hello Barbra Jean, Tim." Reba put her shoes on and greeted her guests.

"Reba, what are you doing tonight?" Barbra Jean asked with a grin

"Well, I'm going to see Brock tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Anything special?" questioned Barbra Jean still with a huge smile

"No, not really, he said he'll cook something and we'll watch a rental movie. Although he said to pack an overnight bag because he wants me there the whole weekend. Why do you ask?" said Reba with a puzzled look

"Well then, I'd like you to come celebrate with us!" said Barbra Jean with excitement

"What occasion?"

"Tim bought me my 500th beanie baby and would like to take us out to celebrate." she announced with happiness in her voice

"Aww, Tim you're such a sweetheart, but no thanks"

"Please.... Reba please.... It's my moment of joy and you're my best friend, I want you to be there to celebrate with me." Barbra Jean made puppy dog's eye.

"Do I have to?" Reba really didn't want to go

"Please..."

"No" and on and on until Reba finally gave in.

"Alright! Let me called Brock first then, so he won't wait for me." said Reba with a little annoyance in her voice. Barbra Jean jumped and said 'Yes!' Reba let out a long sigh before disappearing into her kitchen to phone Brock. "I know, honey I'd rather be with you too, but you know Barbra Jean, she wouldn't quit until I said yes. I promise I'll ditch them as soon as I can, and I'll see you later tonight. I love you too baby."

Brock hung up the phone after he heard her blew him a kiss over the phone. She'd go to celebrate a 500th beanie babies collection with Barbra Jean and Tim. Brock sighed as he looked at his dinner table decorated with red roses and prepared with her favorite food. He was hoping to surprise her. He walked to the table and started packing things away, putting the strawberries and whipped cream back in the fridge. The candle would not be lit, the champagne remained unopened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box, from the sparkle of the diamond ring, he could see Terri's face and heard his voice laughing. 'Now you know how I felt.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 15**

**pat_pijig** on Tue Mar 25, 2008 8:23 pm

--- 15 ---

Tim took the two ladies to a nice restaurant. He had conversation with both of them, and tried not to make Reba feel out of place. Yet, she had second thoughts about why was she here, she'd rather be with Brock. Barbra Jean really didn't need her, she had Tim now and she seemed to be happier than when she was with Brock. Tim really cared for her for what Reba could see. However, Reba just noticed Tim did not wear his wedding ring, she couldn't help but ask.

"Tim you don't wear your wedding band?" Reba burst out a question

"No, I don't like wearing jewellery," said Tim, Reba smirked, glancing at Barbra Jean who avoided her eye contact.

"If Brock ever referred to his wedding band as a piece of jewellery, I'd slap him silly, but that's just me" Tim grinned at her comment

"Are you always opinionated?" asked Tim with a gleam in his eyes

"No, but it's just a coincidence that I'm always right"

"I admire your straight forwardness, but I really don't like wearing an accessory. You don't mind right honey?" asked Tim to his wife. Reba's eyebrows rose at the word 'accessory' and stared at Barbra Jean looking for her reaction.

"Well if you don't wear it, you wouldn't lose it in a sink." Barbra Jean said with a little sorrow in her eyes. Reba wasn't sure if it was because she still upset that Brock lost his wedding ring and wore the old one from when he was married to Reba, or because she couldn't make Tim wear the wedding band.

"Well then, it's really none of my business if you're fine with it. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, speaking of Brock, makes me kinda miss him. Barbra Jean, congratulation on your 500th beanie babies. I'm off to see Brock now. Invite me again when you have ten thousand Beanie Babies"

"Who would be insane enough to collect ten thousand beanie babies?" puzzled Barbra Jean

"Exactly! Anyway, see you two later." she said bye to both of them before excusing herself and leaving. Tim ran after her.

"Reba wait!" he grabbed her arm, Reba stopped and looked at the hand that gripped her arm. Tim quickly let go. "Did I offend you? If I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No you didn't, and I'm sorry I brought that up, it's between you and Barbra Jean really. But I really want to spend the time with Brock. And you two should enjoy your romantic dinner without me. Hey it's Friday night, it's suppose to be your night." Reba gave him a sincere smile before excusing herself again. She took a cab to Brock's place. His car was there. Reba opened the door with the key he gave her. She saw a bouquet of red roses on the dining room table; her heart sank and regretted her decision to go with Barbra Jean. Brock must have prepared a romantic dinner for them, no wonder why he told her not to arrive too early. If she had only known. She walked around his apartment looking for him and didn't see him there. She called his cell phone, it rang but he didn't pick up. His car was still here, he must have just gone for a drink. Reba got herself comfortable and decided to see what movie he rented. To her surprise, it wasn't a rental movie. It was a video tape of the family vacation when Cheyenne was still a baby. Now she really regretted her decision of not being here! She just had an urge to hold him badly.

Reba sat on the couch watching the videos, tape after tape, recalling the happy times between them. She glanced at the clock, it was almost eleven and he wasn't home yet. She tried to call him again, but still no pick up. Reba knew in her heart that he didn't go far, he'll be back. But she was getting tired so she decided to go to bed.

Brock arrived at almost midnight, he was a little drunk. He walked to his bedroom and noticed a person in his bed; he smiled seeing the redhead on the pillow. He should have returned sooner, she did say she'd ditch them as soon as she could. But he was a little heart broken when his plan was ruined. However, seeing her lying peacefully in his bed made up for everything that didn't go as plan. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know. Brock changed into his pyjamas and slid under the blanket, trying not to wake her up, but he couldn't help it, his heart ached from the desire to hold her. He kissed her bare shoulder and gently glided his hand along her arm. She rolled over to face him.

"Where have you been?" asked Reba sleepily

"I went to the bar, I didn't hear the phone ring, I'm sorry I didn't pick up." Brock apologized, tugging her hair behind her ear, to have a full view of her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise, I didn't know you had a romantic night planned." she also apologized, wrapping her arm around his middle, snuggling closer to him. She didn't know what he planned, if she knew what she had missed, she'd regret even more.

"That's alright, if you knew then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" said Brock with a grin, maybe he could try again later.

"I came here as soon as I could, I didn't stop by the house to pick up my overnight bag. But that's okay, I don't plan to wear much." Brock loved the twinkle in her eyes that danced in the glow of the moonlight; they never failed to shake his whole world.

"I've noticed." said Brock with love and adoring grin, showing affection and desire in his gaze. He planted a tender kiss on her lips, Reba changed that tender kiss to a lustful lip lock. Their romantic evening might have gone astray, but a passionate night made up for almost everything that went wrong.

Brock stood by the doorway watching Reba humming a tune, preparing breakfast for both of them, wearing just his pyjamas shirt that she took it off him last night. The shirt was long enough to cover her hips, but revealed her beautiful long legs. His heart melted with tenderness acknowledging that she was waking up next to him. Soon he'd be able to wake up with her and see her every morning. He walked up to her and placed his arms around her body, and kissed her flush cheek.

"G'Morning honey. What are you making?" asked Brock resting his chin on her shoulder.

"G'Morning darlin'. I'm making us some waffles. I saw strawberries and whipped cream in the fridge. Lord, I wished I was here for dinner last night!" Reba grumbled. She put sliced strawberries on freshly made waffles and topped them with whipped cream. She handed it to him. "Here you go, take them to the table, let me clean up a bit and I'll join you. Hey!" cried Reba when Brock dabbed a glob of whipped cream on her nose. And she giggled when he quickly kissed it off.

"Henry's Birthday in a few days, what are you getting him?" asked Reba enjoying her breakfast with the man she loved.

"I don't know yet, do you know what Barbra Jean's getting him?"

"She and Tim will give him a bike."

"But that supposed to be his Christmas gift from Santa." Brock sighed.

"Maybe Santa could give him a scooter instead." Reba tried to cheer him up. "Why don't we go shopping together, maybe we'll find something for his birthday gift."

"You're not going out like that I hope?" said Brock with a grin.

"Why not? I look hot in this outfit, don't you think?" Reba gave him a naughty little wink.

"Are you trying to change my mind about going out? 'Cause it sure works." Brock stated with a meaningful grin. Seeing Reba's half-moon smile in response was just more than enough. He should put his empty fears to rest, Reba loved him and that's all that mattered.

Everyone in the family came to Reba's house for Henry's 7th birthday. The party took place at her house instead of Barbra Jean's because her house was bigger, more room for the kids to run around.

"You really have a beautiful voice" complimented Tim, standing next to Reba watching Henry tried to cut his cake.

"Singing happy birthday?" Reba smirked.

"Barbra Jean told me she went to a karaoke bar with you."

"Yeah, she made me sing 9 to 5 with her, at first I was struggling a little, but a few jell-o shots later, we were having a good time. We sang 'Does he love you' together, but she made me sang the other woman's part. It was fun though. She said I sang 'I'm a survivor' off key, but to my defence, I also had a few beers." Reba let out a soft laugh reminiscing the night they followed Cheyenne to a karaoke bar. The sound of her laugher turned Brock's head. He shook off his jealousy before turning his attention back to Henry.

"I would pay to hear you sing," said Tim with a grin. Reba smirked.

"Sure, you and million other people." she quipped.

"Barbra Jean really admires you, and I can see why. Brock is a very lucky man that could make you fall in love with him, not once but twice."

"I only fell in love with him once, and I just never stopped." Reba stated firmly. Henry finally cut his cake and Brock brought them to Reba and Tim.

"Is there something so funny that you don't mind sharing?" asked Brock tried not to sound too jealous.

"Tim asked about the night Barbra Jean and I followed Cheyenne to the karaoke bar. And I told him that we were singing together." stated Reba, looking at Brock telling him he had nothing to worry about.

"She used to sing in a bar when she was young," Reba elbowed him "I mean younger, that's when I fell in love with her." commented Brock, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, shouting 'she's mine' in his head. Brock wanted to stay and continue to join the conversation, but Henry dragged him out to watch him ride his new bike. Barbra Jean followed them out, as well as Jake and Elizabeth who dragged Van and Cheyenne out too, leaving just Reba, Tim and Kyra practicing her guitar in the living room.

"Why don't you follow them out, I'll clean up here a bit." Reba told Tim.

"I'll help." he offered.

"I'll be fine really." but Tim wouldn't listen. He started grabbing dirty paper plates and plastic cups in the garbage bag. "Well, thanks then." said Reba picking up the wrapping paper into another plastic bag.

"Do you know how to play any instrument?" Tim made conversation.

"Piano, but I'm not good at it."

"I know how to play guitar, Kyra, can I borrow it a bit?"

"Sure" Kyra handed her guitar and watched Tim play while Reba continued to clean up. He played a verse. Reba's eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the song.

"Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you"

"Ouch!" cried Reba looking at her hand

"What's wrong? Tim handed the guitar back to Kyra and quickly examined her hand.

"Nothing just got a cut." it was from one of the plastic casings that sealed Henry's toy. The plastic was hard and sharp, and she accidentally squeezed it, it cut across her hand and she started to bleed.

"Ouch, that must hurt." said Tim examining the wound. Brock walked back into the house and came to complete stop when he saw Tim was holding her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 16**

**pat_pijig** on Sat Mar 29, 2008 11:08 am

--- 16 ---

"Honey, are you alright?" Brock tried to remain calm

"I just got a cut," said Reba pulling her hand out of Tim's hand.

"Here, let me see." Brock took her other hand and led her to where she kept the first-aid kit. He cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol and wrapped her hand with gauze cloths. Tim looked at them but let them have a little privacy.

"Honey, It's not how it looked"

"I know, you got a cut, I'd have reacted the same way too if I was here." said Brock trying to sound casual.

"Boy, you sure have changed!" commented Reba with a grin

"Not really, I want to kick his butt! May I?" Reba smirked

"Honey, I'm sure he didn't mean to, I'm bleeding, he probably was just worried."

"How did you get the cut anyway?" asked Brock curiously.

"Brock! What's taking you so long?" shouted Barbra Jean carrying Henry on her back.

"Shoot! Here's the first aid kit!" Brock rushed over with a few band-aids. Henry fell off his bike and got a few minor scrapes on his knee, so Barbra Jean sent him in to get a band-aid. He totally forgot. Everyone else followed Barbra Jean back to the house.

"Well Tim, that was a beautiful song you sang to someone who's not your wife, now that everyone is here, care to sing it to the rest of us?" Kyra made a request looking straight at him. Brock quickly glanced at Reba who looked a little stunned from Kyra's bluntness.

"I only know one verse though, I just learned the song since it's Barbra Jean's favorite. And sure I can play it again." he took the guitar from Kyra and casually played the song, just like it wasn't something special. Kyra rolled her eyes when Tim said it was Barbra Jean's favorite. She didn't like Tim since he sent roses to her mom. It took Brock a minute to realize that this was the song Reba requested he sing when she first snapped out of her vision. No wonder why she cut herself. The dream had bothered her again. Reba swallowed a lump in her throat when Brock glanced at her.

"Well, that's really nice, what do you think Barbra Jean?" asked Kyra looking at her dad as if to ask if he'd do anything.

"I love it of course, it's my favorite love song. I can't wait for him to learn the whole song. Keep practicing, hun." seemed like Barbra Jean didn't react to the fact that he sang her song to her best friend.

"Boy, he sure has you trained." exclaimed Kyra bluntly. "Dad can I see you in the kitchen please?" Brock followed his daughter in the kitchen "How can you let another man serenade your woman without doing anything?"

"Your mom asked me to be nice to him for Barbra Jean's and Henry's sake. Although I'm dying to kick his butt." Brock grind his teeth

"Well since you guys are planning to get along, might as well form a swinging party!" Kyra quipped "Look dad, apparently Barbra Jean is too madly in love to see anything wrong with him or too afraid to say anything to upset him. Whatever it was you've gotta do something. I can see that when he sang to mom, it shook her a little whether she knew it or not. You can't just sit here hoping she won't fall for him."

"Your mom seemed to think he was a sweetheart." his voice sounded a little upset

"Of course, according to mom, he's so sweet and romantic to Barbra Jean, and when is the last time you did anything romantic for mom? And you know how naive mom can be when it comes to someone hitting on her. Think about it, she didn't know she was on a date with Bill the plumber until they came back from their date. You have to be subtle showing your affectionate, and Tim is. You're not going to wait until she has already fallen in love with him, are you? Do something!" Brock grinned at his daughter's comment

"I thought you didn't approve of us getting back together."

"Well, not that we don't approve, we just want to make sure you're serious about this, because when you two break up, it's not just you two that get hurt. Besides we all hoped mom could find someone better than the way you behave."

"Hey!" cried Brock, Kyra ignored him and continue talking

"But we came to conclusion that sadly, mom loves you."

"Sadly?"

"Oh c'mon dad, you know you're not good enough for her. But seriously between you and Tim, you've got my vote!"

"Well, Thank you Kyra." at least she took his side

"I'd rather have cash" that was her way of saying 'you're welcome'. "Hey, where is everybody?" questioned Kyra when they came out of the kitchen and saw only Van and Cheyenne on the couch.

"Tim and Barbra Jean went back to their house, taking Henry with them, Jake went out with his friend, and Elizabeth is in your room taking a nap." told Van, eyes still locked on the big screen TV.

"Where's your mom?" Brock was looking for Reba.

"Upstairs, she has a headache. What happen to her hand?" Cheyenne wondered.

"Tim sang that song for mom, and I'm not sure why but she looked a little startled and accidentally gripped on the sharp edge of the plastic casting. It was almost like that song means something to her." Kyra explained.

"Is it just me, or Tim is hitting on Mrs. H?" observed Van

"You thought so too?" Cheyenne perked

"Oh yeah, it's as clear as daylight." Kyra remarked

"I wonder if she knows." Van mumbled

"I doubt it. Mom's smart, but when it comes to opposite sex hitting on her she can be so naive. The Reverend Yummy Pants tried to ask her out a few times and she didn't even take a hint. Unless he came right out and said it, she wouldn't know." commented Cheyenne.

"Are you guys having fun talking behind my back?" coincidentally everyone felt a chill running down their spines when they heard a sweet yet cold voice coming from the top of the stairs. "What's this all about?"

"About you and Tim." Kyra burst out. Yet, Brock looked like he was the one who would be in trouble.

"What about me and Tim?"

"He's hitting on you mom" said Cheyenne

"Look guys, he's Barbra Jean's husband, and she's our friend. And he just happens to be a little friendlier than normal people. Just like Barbra Jean, she's friendly too, the only different is she's a woman and he's a man. But I'm sure he didn't mean anything."

"He sang a love song to you mom." Kyra pointed out

"And he sang to all of you too, he just wanted to show off the song that he's been practicing. You do that all the time, but that didn't mean you sing a love song to me right Kyra?"

"Mom..." Kyra was about to protest, but Reba put her hand up.

"Can we just drop it, he's married to my best friend! Please don't make me feel awkward around them. Barbra Jean knows him best and that must be one of his characteristics that she got used to. Or else she'd be all upset by now, don't you think?" said Reba before disappearing to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and returning to her room. Everyone was just glancing at each other.

"You better do something dad." demanded Cheyenne, oh good, she also took his side.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something sweet and romantic." said Cheyenne

"Oohh ooh How about sending her a text message telling her you love her?" Van suggested.

"Van that's stupid, I'm sure dad has already told her that. Have you?" Cheyenne asked "Because if you haven't, you better do so."

"I thought you also didn't approve of us getting back together." Brock grinned

"Well, that was when you were still married to Barbra Jean, but now that you're not. Who'd be better for mom than my own dad." Cheyenne was sure nicer than Kyra. Brock had huge smile on his face, two out of three kids were okay, he was also sure Jake wouldn't have problem.

"Anyway... since Tim sang to her, why don't you sing to her too?" Kyra suggested

"And send her roses." Van joined in

"Hire someone to write message on the sky" Cheyenne put her two cents

"Yeah... sure... Well, why don't I just go ahead and purpose?" Cheyenne squeal watching Brock march up stairs.

Reba was standing by her window looking at where the tree house used to be and thought about her illusion and the old man's words 'You see what you wanted to see'. Brock came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulled her close to his chest.

"Is that illusion of yours bothering you again?" Reba nodded. "Is there something about that song?"

"You were suppose to be singing to me."

"Oh, I can still sing to you if you still want to hear it."

"It's not that Brock... I thought it was your voice... I wanted it to be your voice"

"What do you mean?" Brock spun her around to face him. He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"It was Tim's voice that I heard in my illusion Brock, it wasn't yours!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 17**

**pat_pijig** on Mon Mar 31, 2008 12:17 am

--- 17 ---

Brock was stunned by her statement. He couldn't let out a word. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I wanted it to be yours Brock. But it wasn't. It was Tim's voice I heard playing in my head. Why can't it be yours?" she hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder. She couldn't bear to lose him again for whatever reason.

"Honey, remember I told you to forget about the things you saw, and just remember one thing. That we belong together. We will be together. I don't care who's voice you heard, but as long as you want me, I'm here." although he also was hurt, he tried to support her. "Besides, not everything you saw became real. For instance, you're not pregnant, I got a male intern and he ain't busty." with tears, she chuckled. Brock looked deep into her eyes "Reba honey, we belong together, we will be together." Reba's eyes lit up looking up at him.

"Do you think if I let myself get pregnant, things would be the way it should?" Brock chuckled "I think maybe it would. C'mon, let's make a baby." Brock laughed at her remark, hugging her loosely.

"That reminds me of when you asked me if we should hop in to the back seat." Reba glared at him. Brock continued, "Honey, as much as I love the idea of us making baby, having a baby is a big responsibility. We shouldn't make a snap decision about that. Don't get me wrong, I love you and having a baby with you is a great thing, but now that I'm fifty and you're forty..." Reba gave him a deadly glance "-ish... and with your heart condition, I could see nothing but harm."

"I guess you're right..." Reba sighed, she impulsively let the dream control her again. Brock glanced at her, although he was ready to propose, but he felt this wasn't the time, since Reba wasn't completely herself. He told himself to wait a little while longer. Maybe when things became less hectic around here. "I should start cooking dinner" Reba mumbled then she looked at her hand. It's gonna be hard to cook when her hand was still in pain.

"I'll help you cook." Brock read her mind. Reba gave him a sweet smile, leading the way down the stairs. Cheyenne squealed seeing them walking down the stairs together.

"Let me see your hand!" demanded Cheyenne in a schoolgirl-like excitement. Reba confusedly reached out the hand that was covered in gauze. "Not the right hand, left hand." Just then she noticed Brock motioning behind Reba saying 'not yet'.

"Why do you want to see my left hand, it's my right hand that got cut." said Reba, puzzled.

"Well, since you have right hand covered I was hoping to see how deep is the cut from your left hand." Kyra discreetly rolled her eyes hearing Cheyenne's lame excuse. Reba had a puzzle look on her face, not sure what her oldest daughter was up to.

"Anyway... the cut is a little deeper than I thought. My hand started to get sore, but I took some pain relief medicine. I'll be fine, thanks for worrying." explained Reba walking to the kitchen, Brock followed her. Kyra stopped him.

"You didn't propose?" whispered Cheyenne

"No, not yet. I think I should wait a while longer. Your mom's... in pain." Brock omitted the truth that she was still confused by her vision few of months ago.

"Don't wait too long or that Tim guy will ask her first." said Van

"Van, he's already married to Barbra Jean, you can't get married twice" Cheyenne explained to her husband.

"Yeah but you can always divorce one to marry another" Kyra made him nervous. Brock continued his way to the kitchen. Reba was putting on a latex glove to protect her injured hand from getting wet.

"Honey..." Brock began by calling her. Reba looked up and flash him a smile. "Can I stay here with you?" well he decided to just come right out and ask.

"Tonight? But the kids will be here." Brock lightly chuckled. "Sweetheart, they know about us, they know what to expect and I think it's time for us to stop being sneaky and take things seriously."

"How serious?" asked Reba with a little smirk

"Very serious... Would you like to go to Vegas next weekend?" Reba was a little puzzled about sudden change of subject.

"Vegas? I have a few houses to show on Friday night. Why next weekend?" she narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure what he planned.

"Well... someone once said 'Vegas sure is the place to pop the question', and I want to do it as soon as possible." said Brock studying her reaction. She lit a soft grin at the corner of her lips until it became the perfect half-moon smile that Brock adored. The twinkle in her eyes seemed to dance. Reba could hear Cheyenne squeal from the living room, surely she was listening.

"As long as the right man is popping the question, anywhere is 'the place'." although with pure joy and excitement, Reba tried to keep cool until he got down on one knee. Brock could see that in the playful smile of hers. He pulled out a velvet box that he kept in his pocket since he bought it. Reba widen her smile and held back the tears of joy seeing that he had been prepared, not just popping the question from out of the blue.

"Reba honey," Brock started to get down on one knee. "Will you-"

"Cheyenne you're leaking!" exclaimed Van, killing the mood for everyone.

"Shut up Van, my water broke." yet she still wanted to see her dad propose.

"Your water broke?" Reba's attention had been averted toward her daughter. "We better take you to the hospital!"

"There's the reason why we should have done this in Vegas." Brock mumbled

"Wait wait! I want to know your answer." yelled Cheyenne

"Oh for the love of God, get your priority straight honey, and it's your father who purposed, what you think I'm gonna say? No?" said Reba with a grin, trying to help her daughter into Van's car.

"You guys go first, I'll babysit Elizabeth and tell Jake" announced Kyra as everyone were leaving. Van took his car and rushed Cheyenne to the hospital, Brock and Reba were in the other car. Brock was mumbling something about bad timing.

"C'mon Brock, it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control it. She'll be upset if she knew you blame her."

"I didn't blame her, if anyone I'll blame that 500th beanie babies."

"What do you mean?" Reba looked at him a little dazed

"I was going to ask you that night. I asked you to pack an overnight bag so we can have a quick trip to Vegas. But then you called saying you'll go out with Barbra Jean and Tim to celebrate her 500th beanie babies." Reba put both hands on her chest, overwhelmed. If he wasn't driving, she'd definitely throw him a hug. "Well, I can still do it tonight, just act surprised." said Brock teasingly.

Cheyenne was rushed to the delivery room. Brock and Reba waited outside. Tim and Barbra Jean soon arrived at the hospital. It was a long painful labour for Cheyenne. The baby caught at her pelvis bone, and by the time mini-Van was born, all of them were exhausted. Barbra Jean threw Reba a hug to congratulate her for being a grandma once again. But Tim was faster. He pulled Reba into a hug, and to everyone's shock. He kissed her cheek!

"Hey Casanova, keep you hands off my lady, will you?" Brock firmly gripped Tim's shoulder pulling Reba out if his embrace.

"I'm sorry, it was impulsive. I'm so happy for you two. Congratulation on another grandchild." Tim apologized

"Thank you." Reba muttered, still in a little shock that he kissed her cheek. She glanced at Barbra Jean, who was focusing her attention on Cheyenne's new born.

"Don't you have any kids. Tim?" asked Reba trying to ease the tension that built up in the room.

"No, in my previous marriage, we did try, but no luck. I'm still keeping my fingers crossed though." said Tim giving Barbra Jean a smile. She smiled back. Reba took mini-Van from Cheyenne and sang Angel's Lullaby to him. Everyone including Tim looked at her in awe. She had a very beautiful voice. They had a bit more conversation before leaving the hospital. Van stayed with Cheyenne, Reba and Brock returned to her home, soon to be their home again. Reba sat at the end of the bed waiting for Brock.

"Are you ready to be surprised?" asked Brock with a grin

"I'm dying to scream 'YES!'" said Reba with a smile spread across her face, but when she saw Brock's amused, mischievous grin she realized that her remark was misinterpreted, not quite what she meant. "Well that too, but that's later" she gave him a naughty little wink that brought him down to one knee.

"Reba honey, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she screamed and threw herself at him, knocking him down on the floor, showering him with endless kisses. Who cares whose voice she heard, it was Brock she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That's all that mattered.

The next morning, Barbra Jean barged in her kitchen. "Hey Reba, how are you? Let me see your hand." Reba showed Barbra Jean her left hand. "Oh the wound healed fast." Barbra Jean examined her hand and did not notice the shiny object.

"Oh, you want to see my other hand." Reba smirked showing her the injured hand.

"How exactly did you get cut?"

"Accident, I didn't know the plastic casting was sharp." Reba muttered her answer, she didn't want to go into detail. Tim knocked on the kitchen door before Barbra Jean let him in. Reba clinched her robe together, she was used to Barbra Jean, but not quite expecting company so early in the morning.

"I'm sorry to bug you so early in the morning, Reba. Barbra Jean honey, Henry's want to know where his new baseball cap is."

"I put it in the hall closet." said Barbra Jean. "Oh by the way, do you want to go to the karaoke bar with us tomorrow night?" invited Barbra Jean. Tim stood by the door wanting to know the answer too.

"Us?"

"Yeah, Tim and me. Tim heard you sing to mini-Van and couldn't believe that you have such beautiful voice. He said you could have been a singer." said Barbra Jean. Tim smiled in agreement to Barbra Jean's statement.

"Do you mind if I come along?" asked Brock entering the kitchen already dressed; he beat Reba to the bathroom. "You can sing to your wife, and I'll be the one who sings to my fiancée." said Brock standing next to Reba's chair, with both hands gently squeezing her shoulders.

"Fiancée?" Barbra Jean was surprised, looked at Reba's left hand, and noticed the shiny diamond on her finger. She squealed and pulled Reba up from the chair and gave her a big hug. Reba kept her hand on both ends of the robe. Brock could tell that Tim was discreetly glancing at her legs. He knew because he did that too when she wore her short skirts. It took one to know one after all.

"Congratulations." Tim parted his arms almost giving Reba a hug too, but Brock stepped between them and reached out his own hand.

"Thank you" said Brock shaking hands with Tim. "Is there something you need so early in the morning? If not would you please excuses us? Reba isn't decent enough to have a guest right now." Brock politely chased Tim out of the house. Tim had a little soft grin on his face before leaving back to his own house.

"Brock that was rude!" shouted Reba.

"Rude? You're pretty much naked under the robe, he shouldn't even come in the house!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I opened the door for him, I wasn't thinking." Barbra Jean apologized. She sincerely didn't notice Reba just had her robe on.

"Why can't you two get along?" asked Reba annoyingly.

"I'm Barbra Jean's ex, it's normal that we can't get along."

"C'mon Brock, Barbra Jean and I are friends, I'm sure you two can be friends some how."

"Well, you are weird" Brock quipped. Reba smacked him.

"I'm going to shower. Barbra Jean, I'm free to go to the karaoke bar with you."

"Only if I can come along" added Brock. Reba shook her head, heading to her bedroom.

"Brock can I talk to you?" Barbra Jean asked, sitting down on the kitchen stool. Brock sat on a chair at the breakfast table. "Thanks."

"For what?" Brock was a little confused.

"For keeping Reba away from Tim."

"You knew he's hitting on her?"

"Of course, I'm not blind! I can't say anything because the last time I told him that Reba didn't like physical contact, he wouldn't talk to me for days. He said he couldn't stand a jealous woman. I'm so counting on you being jealous and keeping him away." Barbra Jean confessed.

"You know he's a player? And you didn't do anything to stop him?" Brock was stunned, he couldn't believe Barbra Jean would stand for that.

"It bugs me sometimes, but I love him Brock, I don't want to say anything to upset him. I'm afraid he'll dump me. I can't stand another broken heart. He's very sweet and very nice, as long as I don't show my jealousy, he'll continue to be a loving husband." said Barbra Jean sadly.

"You do understand that Reba's not a part of this right?"

"Reba? I know she's not. I trust her that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And I don't even think she knew Tim was hitting on her. C'mon Brock. Reverend Yummy pants told me he was interested in Reba and tried to ask her a few times, and she thought he was talking about someone else in the choir."

"I think I should start going to church." Brock mumbled.

"Brock, please I'm really counting on you keeping Reba away from Tim. So he won't be mad at me for being jealous."

"What about other women?" questioned Brock "I can try and keep Reba away, but I can't help you with other women he hits on."

"I don't care if he's hitting on someone else. But I don't want Reba to fall for him." said Barbra Jean leaving the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 18**

**pat_pijig** on Tue Apr 01, 2008 12:56 am

--- 18 ---

Brock really felt guilty for Barbra Jean, it was somewhat his fault. He didn't love her as much as he should have. She ran away hoping to be with someone that loved her with all his heart. Tim may love her all right, if only he could stop his Casanova habit. Barbra Jean could have been one of the luckiest women, to have such a loving and caring husband.

"She's gone?" asked Reba entering the kitchen freshly showered and dressed.

"Call me a pain, but from now on you're not allowed to leave the bedroom without proper clothing."

"I know I know, but to my defence, I was ready to take a shower when you beat me to the bathroom. And what am I suppose to do? Sit and wait?" It looked like she had to learn to share her bathroom with him again. "I thought I could get my morning coffee while waiting for you. I didn't think anyone would come to visit so early. And I wasn't the one who opened the door." Reba mumbled sitting down at the table. Brock shook his head with a little grin. He brought the breakfast he had prepared, while she was taking shower, to the table. "Aww thank you honey." she blew him a kiss when he placed the eggs and toast in front of her. But Brock wasn't satisfied, he wanted a real kiss.

"Ahhh!!! My eyes!!" cried Jake covering his eyes.

"Get used to it Jake." said Kyra following her brother in the kitchen, she didn't see the kiss, but she had a pretty good guess. "But seriously, we know that you're getting back together, and we're happy for you, but can you kinda pretend that we don't know and go back to sneaking around?" Reba smirked at her daughter's comment.

"Nha, we're tired of sneaking around so we decided we're getting married." Reba announced with a sly smile. The kids congratulated them, they weren't surprise. They all enjoy their breakfast together. Reba always treasured the family time that was hard to find nowadays. But once the kids finished their breakfast, they left their parents alone again.

"You really want to go to the Karaoke bar with them?" asked Brock after the kids left.

"Not that I 'want to' want to, but I'm hoping maybe if we get to spend more time together, we could get to know each other more and maybe we could be friends. And when I say 'we' I mean all of us."

"It's not gonna be easy to get along when he's all over you. By the way, did you know that Reverend Park wanted to ask you out?"

"Did he? How come he never asked me then? Well, it's a little too late now don't you think?" she walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Brock, Barbra Jean is our friend, I told you before that the only way to get rid of him is to get rid of Barbra Jean. And you can't get rid of Barbra Jean because of Henry. See, we are all somehow connected. I know it's awkward because you're her ex. I know how that feels, like when she freely walked in and out of my house. But I had to get over it because she was, at that time, your wife. And I had to get rid of you to get rid of her. But I can't, because you're the father of my children. Beside, you and Tim have a lot in common; you both are dentists, you both love playing golf. Can you please at least try? You don't have to like him, just be nicer."

"Alright, I'll try. But if he ever lays a hand on you again I swear I'll punch him." Brock threatened. Reba gave him a sweet grin before giving him a quick peck.

"Now can we go see our grandchild? Jake and Kyra haven't seen their nephew yet. And when I called Cheyenne this morning, she wants to see the ring. Boy, I didn't know she'd be this excited."

"I know, and here we were trying to sneak behind them." they both laughed at what they did, and even how close they were to being caught. Reba yelled for Jake and Kyra and they were off to visit Cheyenne.

"So mom, dad, Van and I want to throw the wedding for you." announced Cheyenne to her parents.

"Come again?" Reba wasn't sure she heard her daughter right.

"Well, you threw a wedding for us, twice. We'd like to return the favor."

"Boy, this is awkward. The parents should throw the wedding for the daughter, not the other way around."

"Please Mrs. H, we really want to do this, and I can't wait to walk you down the aisle." dreamt Van

"You will what?" Both Reba and Brock turned their head to look at him.

"You know, give you away." he explained.

"Dear Lord, what happen to the old tradition when parents throw the wedding for their daughter and father of the bride gives his daughter away. Not the son-in-law!" Reba rolled her eyes, but she could feel they sincerely wanted to do this. "Alright. Fine, you can throw us the wedding, and you can walk me down the aisle. Let's forget about the whole tradition and Barbra Jean can be my maid of honor."

"I want to be the best man!" Jake called.

"I guess I'm a bridesmaid." commented Kyra. Reba smirked. Life was such a mess, but a good mess for a change.

Reba was getting ready to go out with Barbra Jean to the karaoke bar, as she promised. Brock insisted on coming along. Tim and Brock tried to avoid the confrontation. Tim focused his attention on Barbra Jean, but from time to time Brock caught him glancing at Reba. Tim sang that song again, but he said he sang for Barbra Jean. Reba could have sworn that was the voice she heard. But it didn't matter to her now. Brock was relieved that Reba did not react to the song like when she first heard it. Barbra Jean may have had a little too many jell-o shots. She had a heck of a time. Reba could see Tim was really was worried about Barbra Jean when she started to get a little out of control.

"Honey, I think we should go home." said Tim to Barbra Jean a few more jell-o shots later.

"Do you love me Tim?" she asked

"Of course I do, sweetheart." said Tim

"More than Brock ever did?" her question stunned everyone. Clearly she still had feelings for Brock. Both Reba and Tim looked at Brock who grew a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sure I do." said Tim firmly carrying her out to his car heading back to their place.

"That was unexpected." commented Brock after a few moments of silence.

"I feel a little guilty. It's almost like I stole you from her." Reba twirled her margarita glass by the stem.

"She left me, you had nothing to do with this, why would you feel guilty?"

"Why did she leave you then? If you care more about her feelings, do you think she would leave? Can't you see she still loves you?"

"But I still love you and you still love me. Honey, it was meant to be."

"I guess, but she has Tim now, and you can see how much he cares for her. You should be ashamed that accusing him of hitting on me." Brock wanted to argue, but he didn't. Sure Tim loved her, but he just couldn't quit his promiscuous habits. Brock could see why Barbra Jean said she didn't want Reba to fall for him, or maybe she didn't want Tim to really fall for Reba. She didn't want to lose another man she loved to her best friend.

Reba had to go to her office the next day and once again she bumped into Tim, who worked right next to her building. He waved at her seeing her coming out of the building before catching up to her.

"Hey Tim, how's Barbra Jean?" Reba was worried about her friend who seemed a little drunk last night and didn't come and bug her in the morning like usual.

"She has a little hangover. Gosh she puked her guts out this morning." said Tim. "Listen Reba, if you have some time, can you take me to a jewellery store?"

"Jewellery store? Okay, what did you do to upset my friend?" asked Reba teasingly. Tim let out a soft laugh.

"Well, seeing you and Brock are engaged, and I realized that Barbra Jean never had an engagement ring. Not from me anyway. I want to get her one."

"You really love her don't you?" Reba crossed her arms at her chest smiling at him.

"Yes, since we were... having an affair when I was still married. I liked her a lot then, she's funny, she made me laugh, made me forgot my problems. But now I can honestly say I love her." said Tim with gleam in his eyes. The gleam appeared every time he talked about Barbra Jean.

"Aww... you're so sweet. I'm done for the day actually, if you want, we can go now." Tim nodded. Reba took him to Terry's jewellery store. Terry was glad to see Reba again.

"Well, As I live and breathe, if it ain't Reba. Honey, how've you been? Did you know Betty came here a couple of weeks ago to buy an engagement ring?" Terry struck up a conversation while giving Reba a friendly hug. Apparently she didn't mind a hug from Terry.

"You mean this ring? Better be this ring or else he'll be in big trouble," commented Reba with a playful grin.

Terry cupped his face with both his hands, sucking in the air. "Betty bought it for you?" Terry looked a little excited.

"Betty?" Tim puzzled

"That's how he calls Brock." Reba explained before turning her attention back to an old friend. "Yeah, we kinda got back together again."

"What about Barbra Jean?" questioned Terry

"She married to this man, Tim." and she introduced them. Terry eyes widened.

"Dear Lord, I have a lot to catch up" he mumbled.

"Anyway, Tim's looking for an engagement ring for Barbra Jean." said Reba after the introduction.

"I thought you said they are married." Terry was genuinely confused.

"Long story, can you please let him see what you have?" Reba didn't want to go into the details. Terry showed Tim a few beautiful engagement rings he had for sale while exchanging conversation and jokes with Reba.

"You and Betty are getting married again?" Terry still couldn't believe it.

"Your question makes me sound like a lesbian." Reba smirked "Yes, we haven't set a date yet but you'll receive your invitation once the date had been set." said Reba giving him a little wink. Terry let out a little squeal knowing he too was invited before turned his attention back to Tim who examined a few rings. Reba helped him look for the one that she thought Barbra Jean might like. Her heart nearly came to a complete stop when she spotted a ring: a rose-cut diamond solitaire. Terry caught her staring at it so he took it out of the display and handed it to her.

"That's a rose-cut diamond, we just got it in store this morning actually. They are hard to find nowadays, very popular in the 16th century." Terry explained more about the stone, but it went over her head. She stared at the ring like it was something she had lost and had recently been found.

"May I?" Tim asked to see the ring. "It's very nice." he commented. Reba still tried to find her own voice. That was the ring Brock used to propose to her in her illusion.

"Tim I beg you please, don't get this ring." said Reba in almost a whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 19**

**pat_pijig** on Tue Apr 01, 2008 9:34 pm

--- 19 ---

Tim looked at Reba with a puzzled look in his eyes. Reba acted a little strange when she saw the ring.

"Why not?" he wanted a reason. "It's a beautiful ring, you don't think Barbra Jean is gonna like it?" asked Tim looking straight at Reba, waiting for an answer.

"It's not for sale." Terry could see something was disturbing his friend.

"What?"

"As I told you, this type of diamond is pretty rare, you have to place a special order." explained Terry, Reba sighed in relief. Tim didn't believe Terry's statement. "Besides, this ring is not Barbra Jean's style."

"You're telling me that you know my wife better than I do?" Tim sounded a little annoyed.

"If you insisted on getting that ring, then I'd say yes. Barbra Jean doesn't have an antique old fashion look. She's more..."

"flamboyant?" Reba had finally found her voice again.

"Yes, that's it!" Terry quickly agreed. "Unless you're planning to buy a ring for Reba, now this ring is more like her."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm old?" cried Reba, "I've change my mind now, you're not going to get a nice table at my reception." she tried to make a joke and smile, as if nothing was bothering her.

"I said old fashion honey, plus rare and unique." Terry corrected "Any who, if you want to get a ring for Barbra Jean, I suggest a princess cut." Terry helped Reba steer his attention to some other ring, and quickly hid the one under the counter. Reba tried to take her mind off her vision, she and Terry helped Tim looked for a ring that was more suitable for Barbra Jean. They all agreed on a three stone ring; one Princess cut diamond at the center with two sapphires on each side. It complimented Barbra Jean's deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I cost you a sale on that diamond ring." Reba apologized to Terry as they were saying goodbye and Tim was out of the earshot.

"Don't mention it. That ring is more your style anyway. Do you want me to tell Betty that he should get it for you?"

"He has already bought me a ring. I just... don't want Tim to buy it for some reason. But maybe I should buy it since I cost you the sale" commented Reba with a guilty tone of voice.

"Honey, he bought a ring, not that one but he bought a ring from me, so you didn't cost me anything." Terry cheered her up. "Say hi to Marry for me!" shouted Terry as they were leaving the store.

"Marry?"

"That's how he calls Van. Don't be surprised if he starts to call you Tammy."

"Is he-?"

"Straight. He was recently married to a former Miss Texas." Reba smirked "He just looks that way. You know we once had a date." told Reba with a smirk

"Barbra Jean told me about almost every guy you dated, but she never mentioned Terry."

"Did she really tell you about everyone I dated? Why would she do that?"

"She always talked about you. When she first went back to Fisheye Bottom she missed you badly. All I heard was Reba this Reba that. She talked about you so much I almost fell in love with you." Tim snickered. "But she never once mentioned that you had a date with Terry thought."

"Well, would you really call it a date if we didn't even leave the house for like an hour? Wait... that came out wrong. I mean Barbra Jean and Brock wanted to double date, and Terry wasn't my type so we didn't go out, we just stayed in the living room and chat. But we found that we had so much in common. Boy Barbra Jean sure got jealous."

"Barbra Jean or Brock?"

"Both of them actually. Barbra Jean was jealous of our friendship, Brock was jealous of every man I dated." Her comment reminded her that Brock would be furious if she spent any longer time with Tim. Now that he got the ring for Barbra Jean, it was her time to leave. Besides, she just had an urge to hold Brock, after her heart sank badly from the illusion. "Anyway, I'm off to see Brock at his office. I'll see you later I guess." said Reba giving him a small smile. Suddenly someone approached her before she said goodbye to Tim.

"Hello Reba, long time no see. How've you been?" someone greeted Reba and she quickly turned her head over to the owner of the voice.

"Ted! How are you? Since when did you come back from Ottawa?"

"Just last week, so how have you been?" and he spotted a sparkling stone from her finger. "Ah you're getting married. Congratulations..." Ted extended his hand to Tim. Reba's eyes widened and her jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Err... thanks..." Tim was a bit confused. Reba still tried to catch her voice.

"Wait Ted, no I'm not getting married with him." Reba quickly corrected Ted once she could speak again.

"No?"

"No, I'm getting married to Brock."

"Isn't he your ex?"

"Yes, but we're getting back together, and this is Tim, Barbra Jean's husband." Reba introduced them.

"Do you mind if I write a song about this?" Ted tried not to chuckle.

"Do what you want, I'm off to see my fiancé now. Bye Tim, see you later. And nice to see you again Ted." she flashed them both a smile walking through the parking lot to her car. Tim ran after her.

"Reba wait... There's something I want to ask you..." Tim stopped her before she closed her car door. "That ring meant something to you?"

"Not as much as I made it seem." she muttered the answer before leaving with a number of thoughts bouncing in her head. She waited for Brock in his office. When he was done with his patient, he walked into his office. She crashed his lips with hers and totally caught him off guard. She held him firmly while kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

"Whoa..." Brock took a deep breath and let out a long happy sigh, he didn't expect to receive such a wonderful kiss. "What did I do to deserve this? I'll make sure to do it again soon." said Brock grinning from ear to ear.

"I just have an urge to kiss you, that's all." said Reba with a sheepish smile. That kiss boosted her up from feeling a little uncertain and insecure.

"Well what else do you have an urge to do?" Brock asked with a mischievous grin.

"Now, I'm hungry." Reba answered.

"Me too." and he pulled her into another passionate kiss. They both burst out in laughter when Reba stomach started to grumble. "Oh you mean food?"

"Of course, you mo-ron! Well since I drove here we have to go home first, then can we go out for dinner?"

"Sure, why don't you go home first, let me finish up something here and I'll pick you up from home."

"Okay." but before she left, she pounced on him with another lustful kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too, now go home, or else I'll hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the door knob and change my mind about dinner." she planted another sweet kiss on his lips before heading home to get ready to go out with her fiancé. Reba was getting dressed when Brock came back home. She almost pounced on him again, but he had a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Reba curiously.

"Reba, where were you today?"

"I went to my office, bumped into Tim, he asked me to help him choose an engagement ring for Barbra Jean. So we went to Terry's store. Why?"

"One of our neighbours just asked me if you're getting married to Tim. She saw you both looking at the wedding rings together."

"What? No! You can't seriously believe this. Terry knows. Why don't you ask him?"

"No Reba, I don't believe the rumour. But I want to ask you about that kiss you gave me when you went to see me in my office. Does it have anything to do with you having déjà-vu again involving Tim?" she didn't look at him in the eye. "Reba..."

"I saw the ring, Brock."

"What ring?"

"The ring that you used to propose to me in my illusion. Tim almost bought it. The only reason he didn't buy it, was because Terry wouldn't sell it to him. Terry noticed that it bothered me." she didn't look at him so she didn't see the sorrow in his eyes.

"You were shaken by the ring that he 'almost' bought, what about the ring I gave you, does it mean anything to you at all?" Reba stared at him, stunned. Their eyes meet. Brock looked hurt. "Do you want me to step aside? All the signs you've been giving me, should I just give you up?" Reba was speechless, Brock continued to talk, he poured out everything that had been bottled up inside. "He sent you roses, he sang you the love song, and he almost bought a ring that you believe was meant for you. Do you just want him? It wasn't me that you wanted in your dream, was it? Ever since he came into our lives, every sign points toward him. That's about all I can handle Reba." He turned away.

"Brock!" Reba shouted his name. However that was all she could say.

"Reba, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But this is not gonna work if you keep chasing your fantasy."

"Of all the people, I thought you would understand me the most." said Reba with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I tried to understand you, but I couldn't compete against someone in your dream." Brock walked toward the door. With anger and confusion, Reba took out her ring and threw it at him. Brock picked it up and looked at it a while. He turned his face to look at her. "If he's really the one for you, you have my blessing." said Brock walking out of their room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 20**

**pat_pijig** on Wed Apr 02, 2008 8:12 pm

--- 20 ---

Reba sat at the end of her bed staring at the closed door, tears flowing down her cheeks like a broken dam. She couldn't believe what just happened. She looked at her empty finger, the ring was gone, it was over. He gave her his blessing to be with someone else. Part of her wanted to run after him and tell him she didn't want to be with anybody else but him. But the stubborn part of her keep telling that it wasn't her fault, he should understand what she went through.

Brock left her room, their room, and sat on the couch staring at the ring a while. He was hurt. It took him forever to select this ring, he looked at every single one Terry had and he wanted it to be similar to the one he used to propose to her before. Brock may not be the most sentimental man, but when it came to an engagement ring, he was very selective. He recalled seeing a ring when he and a bunch of his college friends drove to Mexico, he spotted a ring and he was determined that was the ring he would use to propose to the love of his life. So when his friend went to Mexico again, he told him to smuggle it across the border. He went through so much trouble to get her the perfect ring. His heart was crushed when she sold it on e-bay, he had to buy it back. And now with a second proposal, he went to almost every jewellery store to look for a perfect ring. But she was shaken by the other ring, and the other guy almost bought it. He understood what she went through, but this was too hurtful for him to handle. He wanted to go back upstairs and just kiss her, and tell her to forget about Tim. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to share her dreams. However, the sound of her voice saying 'I want Tim' echoed in his head. She was just kidding, but he could never shake it out of his head. Brock got up and walked to the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up, he sighed before turned around and leaving. Reba needed to clear her mind and so did he.

Reba woke up in the middle of the night, still in the dress that she wore to go out with Brock. Tearstains formed on her pillow, as she had cried herself to sleep. She got up, took a shower and changed to her pyjamas. Although it wasn't even a week that they were together in this room again. But the room was so empty without him. He didn't come back since he walked out. She didn't expect him to, but she wanted him to come back. She wanted to be in his arms, awakened by his kiss like the night he said he was going to propose. She tossed and turned in her bed trying to get some sleep. She missed his warm body next to her. He walked away from her once again. She should hate him. How could he do that to her after she was nice enough to give him another chance. He hurt her feelings over and over again. She could think of a million reasons why she should hate him. But she couldn't hate him. She loved him. She looked at the clock it was now almost six o'clock in the morning. She decided to shower again just to get rid of her tiredness. Kyra and Jake didn't know about the fight, maybe they shouldn't know about this yet. Later that morning Reba decided to go see Cheyenne and mini-Van, she didn't want to be alone and she had to do something or she'd go insane.

"Mom, are you alright?" Reba was surprised to see Kyra spending time with her sister. But ever since Cheyenne apologized to Kyra about her fifth birthday madness, they grew closer together as sisters should be.

"I am, I'm just tired that's all." said Reba casually. She took mini-Van from Cheyenne. She held the baby boy close to her heart, and accidentally let the tears fall.

"Mom..."

"It's happy tears honey." she lied.

"You had a fight with dad?" Kyra looked genuinely worried.

"We had a little misunderstanding, that's all." that was what she kept telling herself all night.

"Where's your ring?" Cheyenne's question made Reba brake into tears.

"Oh God, not again! See that's why we didn't want you two together in first place, you two are great friends but when it come to a relationship, you just weren't meant to be." commented Kyra

"You didn't even know what we are fighting about." Reba mumbled with tears.

"Does it matter? It's bad enough that you had to take off the ring, does it matter what it was about?"

"So we were right, you were happier without him. We thought that changed since you two were nice together again, but I guess it's not." Cheyenne and Kyra teamed up.

"How do you know I was happier without him?"

"That man broke your heart again, didn't he?" Cheyenne was furious; she saw her mom brake down once when she first separated from her father. She still remembered it vividly, how hard she cried and how depressed she was.

"Cheyenne! That man is your father and I do not appreciate your tone of voice!"

"How can you fall for him over and over again mom? When are you going to learn your lesson? You're much better off without him."

"Kyra! For better or worse, he's your father, show some respect!" Reba was upset. "You don't think we are meant to be together, but I do! I wasn't happier without him. You only thought I was happier because I made you see it that way. But I'm always happier when he's around. You were there when we were happily married; don't you remember how wonderful your father and I were together? You think you and Van are in love, you two aren't even half as in love or as affectionate as we were. We just had a fight, all couples will have a fight now and again." the two sisters discreetly glanced at each other. They had learned that if they attack Brock first, Reba would defend him. "And this time, it wasn't entirely his fault."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cheyenne put the baby in the crib and sat next to her mom.

"Not really. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Mom..." Cheyenne gently patted Reba's back. Reba sighed and decided to tell her daughters about the weird vision that she had when she went to Fisheye Bottom. Cheyenne seemed all excited but speechless, but Kyra just maintained her composure. "For crying out loud, say something!"

"Well... I mean wow, you can see your future?" Cheyenne found that was fascinating.

"To me, it's just like telling a joke." commented Kyra bluntly "The details may vary, but the punch line is the same. If you two are meant to be together, no matter which road you take, the destination is still the same. I mean, if you believe you are meant for each other, you shouldn't have shaken even if it was George Clooney who's the one who gave you roses, sang you that love song while getting down on one knee and proposing with that diamond ring. So I think in this case, it's your fault mom. Your uncertainty is breaking you apart." and just like in her dream, Kyra was the one who was putting sense in her head.

"I gotta talk to your dad." determined Reba, Kyra was right, she shouldn't have cared if all the signs were pointing to Tim, as long as it was Brock that she wanted.

"So are we still have the wedding?" asked Cheyenne with a smile.

"I hope so." answered Reba with a soft grin. She would talk to Brock, and she would tell him how much he meant to her and he was the one who she wanted to grow old with. Not Tim or anyone else. She called him and left him a message to stop by because she wanted to talk to him.

"Hi there" Barbra Jean barged in her kitchen just when Reba hung up the phone.

"Hi Barbra Jean. What's up?"

"Tim gave me this!" she showed off her ring. Reba flashed her a smile, trying to be cheerful. "Reba, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just tired. But I'm happy for you. Did you have lunch yet? Care to join me?" Reba invited, she just realized she didn't have dinner last night nor breakfast in the morning.

"Nha, I'm not hungry. I'm just so happy and wanted to show you the ring. Man that hangover really got me, I was sick all day yesterday. And Tim came home and surprised me with the ring. He said he had never proposed to me, so he created the moment that he wanted it to be like. Isn't he sweet? But I still have a bit of headache, and I can't eat much without oops... " Barbra Jean covered her mouth "Sorry..." She darted to the washroom. She came back look exhausted "Sorry thought about food made me..." and she ran again.

"Barbra Jean... are you...?" asked Reba after Barbra Jean came back from a washroom. Reba joined her eyebrow together. This couldn't be from a hangover.

"I am what?"

"Late?"

"Late for what?" Reba glared at her, Barbra Jean sucked the air in her lungs. "No..."

"Go get the test and find out!" suggested Reba as Barbra Jean started to squeal. However, She was worried about the amount of drinks she consumed two nights ago, and the champagne last night too.

"Oh gosh... and I drank like a camel..." Barbra Jean panicked as she left Reba's kitchen to go to the pharmacy. Reba watched after her with a grin, Tim would be really happy about this. Reba was enjoying her lunch thinking about how she would apologize to Brock, and how they would make up. She heard the doorbell when she put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. She rushed over to open the door, hoping to see the familiar face.

"Brock... oh hi Tim." she flashed him a smile.

"Hi Reba, is Barbra Jean here?" Reba opened the door for him to come in.

"No she went to... shopping." her smile widens realizing that Barbra Jean might have good news for him. Tim was astonished by her smile, she never smiled at him like that before.

"You have very beautiful smile, Reba."

"Thanks."

"I really mean it, from the first time you smiled at me, you brightened my day." said Tim with the gleam in his eyes. Reba grew uncomfortable.

"Err... thanks..." she stumbled. He approached as Reba backed away. "What are you doing?" he didn't answer, but the sparkle in his eyes put Reba in a high alert. "I thought you love Barbra Jean." Reba's eyes darkened with anger.

"I love Barbra Jean, and I really adore you. Hey, just because you have dinner waiting at home, doesn't mean you should stop snacking." Reba looked at him with disgust, he was just a womanizer, a two-timer that Reba hated. "Get out of my house!" Reba hollered trying to push him, but he gripped her wrists to stop her.

"Admit it, you're attracted to me too. I can see it. When I sang to you, I can see the spark in your eyes. Isn't that why you cut yourself? You had to fight your temptation, didn't you? Why fight it when we want the same thing?" said Tim pressing his lips on hers. Reba was in a total shock. She pushed him away with all her force, and slapped him with all her strength, just when the door opened and there stood Barbra Jean. She turned away with hurt and anger.

"Barbra Jean wait!" Reba ran after her.

"What's going on?" Brock grabbed Barbra Jean's arm right by the door.

"I just saw my husband and your fiancé kiss!" she yelled and shook of his grip to run back to her house. Brock looked at Reba in shock. She ran pass him to catch up with Barbra Jean. Brock clinched his fist watching Reba run after Barbra Jean, the sound of her voice saying 'I want Tim' echo in his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 21**

**pat_pijig** on Thu Apr 03, 2008 9:44 pm

--- 21 ---

Shaken by his thoughts, Brock spun around and lunged toward Tim. Within seconds, he had placed his left hand on Tim's shoulder, while planting his fist on Tim's jaw with all his might. The force of Brock's strength knocked Tim off his feet.

"Barbra Jean wait!" shouted Reba following her friend to her house. Barbra Jean rushed to the washroom while Reba banged at the washroom door wanting to talk to her. "Barbra Jean come out and talk to me!"

"Go away!" Barbra Jean yelled at Reba

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. It wasn't my fault; it was your two-timing husband that kissed me! I..." Reba heard a flush. She narrowed her eyes and stop talking; her hand was still mid-air, about to knock when the door opened. "What the heck?"

"Reba, I'm pregnant!" Barbra Jean showed her the test. Reba looked really confused.

"Did you just...?"

"Yeah, it's rude to bang on the door when someone's trying to tinkle you know."

"Barbra Jean, are you nuts? Your husband just kissed me and you're all of a sudden cool about this?"

"I saw you slap him, good for you! I know you're not part of this, but what you want me to do? I'm pregnant with his child." Barbra Jean dropped herself on the couch covering her face with her hands.

"For crying out loud, have a back bone!" Reba grew frustrated; she smacked Barbra Jean on the back of her head. "Set him straight! He can't just go around kissing any woman he pleases!"

"I can't..."

"Why the heck not?"

"What if he's angry, what if he leaves me?"

"Oh for the love of God! I'm going to blame this on your hormones, but you better stand up for yourself! And you better keep him away from me or else I cannot guarantee his safety. Brock and I have enough problems as it is!" then she just realized that Brock was there, he probably misunderstood what happened. She rushed back to her house hoping he would be there waiting for her to explain everything. He was gone.

"Jake, did you see your dad?" asked Reba to Jake who sat on the couch while trying to rearrange the coffee table "What the heck happened in here?"

"Mom, you missed all the fun!" He sound excited. "I was just entering the kitchen when dad marched right in grabbed Tim by his shirt collar and literally threw him and punched him in the face! Tim stumbled and fell on his butt. He got up and tried to punch dad back, but dad ducked and punched him again on his chin." Jake narrated with actions showing her exactly what happened. "Man I've never see dad lose control like that before. It was like a boxing match, and dad won. He only got punched once or twice, but Tim probably lost a tooth"

"Where are they?" her heart sank when she heard Brock got hit.

"They left, I don't know where they went. Dad said he needed a drink after he threw Tim out on the lawn. Man, I wonder what Tim did to make dad that mad?" from Jake's comment, Reba grabbed her car keys and drove to every single bar in town that Brock usually frequented. She called him on his cell phone non-stop, but he had turned it off. She went to his apartment, but his car wasn't there. She decided she would wait in his apartment; he had to come back sooner or later.

She paced impatiently, and continuously called his cell, hoping to get to him. She looked around and saw some of his stuff had been packed into boxes, ready to move back to their home. Reba was overwhelmed. She went in his bedroom, where they used to sneak around behind the kids. She sat on the bed looking at their picture that was taken when they went to Vegas. Brock got every picture they took together laminated. 'Just in case you decided to make them a jigsaw puzzle' he said laughingly. She jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Mom, Barbra Jean fell off the stairs!" cried Kyra over the phone. Reba rushed back to her house to find out that was going on.

"Kyra, where is she?" shouted Reba as soon as she saw her second daughter.

"Tim took her to the hospital. I think she broke a leg."

"What happened?" Reba was shocked.

"She had a fight with Tim and he threatened to leave, he packed his clothes in a suitcase, and Barbra Jean didn't want him to leave, she tried to pull the suitcase back from him and she lost her balance. She fell down the stairs." explained Kyra.

"Did Tim know she's pregnant?" questioned Reba in almost whisper. She turned pale.

"She is? I don't know. What's going on mom? Jake said dad punched Tim and now Barbra Jean had a fight with him. You also had a fight with dad. What the heck's going on around here?"

"Tim kissed me, Barbra Jean saw him. And you dad witnessed it too."

"And you let him?"

"NO! I slapped him, and I talked to Barbra Jean, she understood me, and I told her to stand up for herself, not to let him treat her that way. I didn't think..."

"Mom, Barbra Jean, never stood up for herself even when she was with dad, it was you who stood by her. She knew she had you, but if Tim left, she had no one. And Tim saw that, that's why he took advantage of her weakness and threatened to leave. Barbra Jean couldn't bear to see him leave, especially when she's pregnant. You do recall Barbra Jean lied about not having morning sickness when she was pregnant with Henry, right? She did everything to make sure dad wouldn't leave. Even little things like morning sickness, she was afraid that dad will be annoyed, and you think she will stand up to Tim? She couldn't even stand up against me and I was only 14!"

"You don't expect her to live like that do you? Pretending nothing is happening when her husband paints the town."

"As sad as it sound, some woman will tolerate anything to keep their husband, even if he's abusive. Barbra Jean is one of those women. Unless she has someone to lean on, she will not do anything to go against his will, especially when she's pregnant, she's at her weakest. All we can do is to support her." Reba disliked Tim more and more every second. She wanted to go see Barbra Jean, but she didn't want to see Tim.

"Kyra, I'm going back to your dad's apartment, if he comes by, tell him to meet me there okay? And let me know how Barbra Jean's doing when she returns from the hospital."

Reba went back to Brock's apartment waiting for him, she really needed to talk to him. Reba packed his stuff in a box, she determined to work things out with him. He was the one for her, not Tim. She would swallow her pride and apology for her uncertainty. Reba spotted a photo album. It was when they went to Fisheye Bottom. Reba stopped to take a look: the picture of Hope Island. Reba was startled when the phone rang. It was Kyra.

"Mom, Barbra Jean lost her baby." Kyra announced calmly on the phone. Reba dropped the photo album on her feet. The page was open at the picture of her standing under that big old willow tree. Her eyes locked on that picture. "Mom are you still there?" asked Kyra after her mother was quiet for a while.

"Kyra, I'm going away for a few days. Take care of Jake for me."

Brock came back to Reba's house after a few hours of trying to cool down. He stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering if he should go up to her room. He had been avoiding her call. He needed time to think straight. Now that he had the answer for himself, he was now ready to talk to her. Kyra heard someone coming so she came downstairs and found her dad.

"Dad where have you been, mom was looking for you!" Brock didn't answer, he just walked up to her room, Kyra stopped him.

"Mom isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she said she'll be away for a few days."


	22. Chapter 22 End

**Spirits of Hope (sequel) - 22 (end)**

**pat_pijig** on Fri Apr 04, 2008 10:37 pm

--- 22 ---

Reba wouldn't tell Kyra where she was going. It was a good thing she had some of her overnight necessities at Brock's place. She packed whatever she needed and hopped in the car and started to drive to her destination. Her mind wandered back to the day she snapped out of her daydream. Did she do something wrong and screw up everyone's life? Especially to her best friend. Barbra Jean was supposed to have a baby with Tim. He was supposed to be a loving and caring husband. Reba herself was supposed to be with Brock, they were supposed to live a happy life with another baby. If she could turn back time, she would do anything to fix this mess.

It would have been a 10 hour drive with two drivers, but Reba drove herself. Since she didn't have enough sleep the night before, it took her almost 16 hours to drive, taking breaks when required. She needed the answer. She had to clear her mind. Reba was confused and vulnerable. She didn't know what good it would do to return to that place, but she was hoping maybe it was just a nightmare that she could just snap out of when she got there. Someone had beaten her there. He stood looking at the tree; even with his back facing her, she could tell. She could pick him out of the crowd any day.

"Brock..." Reba ran into his arms. They remained in that position for a while: holding each other firmly in front of the tree, underneath that big branch.

"Don't you know there are flights between Fisheye Bottom and Houston?" That was how he beat her to the Island.

"Brock I didn't kiss him, he-" Brock pressed his lips on hers, stopped her mid-sentence.

"I knew honey, I knew." Brock held her firmly. "At first I thought I lost you to him for sure, but when I saw your handprint on his face..." he chuckled. "So I immediately knew that you didn't approve of that kiss. I punched him. I'm so proud of myself that I managed to punch him without damaging your hand print on his cheek."

"Jake said you got hit too." she cupped his face with her hand, trying to see the damage.

"I did, but not that bad, he punched me in defence, but I punched him out of anger. So much for giving you my blessing. I'm taking that back by the way."

"How did you know I'd be here?" Reba wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"Just a hunch, you told me that we came back to this island in your vision when you woke you up, so I thought maybe that's where you'd be."

"I don't know what the heck happened Brock, I don't know what I did that screwed up our future. I don't know what I did to Barbra Jean," said Reba with a trembling voice.

"I think you did her a favor." Reba looked up at him a little puzzled. "Kyra went to see Barbra Jean at the hospital after you told her she was pregnant. Kyra told me when she got there Barbra Jean was weeping about not wanting to let Tim leave. But the moment that doctor told her she lost her baby, Kyra said she had never seen Barbra Jean sit up so straight." Brock continued to tell Reba about the details his daughter revealed to him.

_"Tim, if you want to leave, you can just leave," told Barbra Jean to her husband after she wiped the last drop of tear from her eyes. Tim was startled._

_"Then who'll take care of you, you have a broken leg."_

_"I'll take care of her," announced Kyra firmly "She may no longer be my step-mom, but she's always my friend." Barbra Jean was overwhelmed by Kyra's statement; she will always have support from her friends._

_"I'll call the lawyer as soon as I get home." Barbra Jean made her decision._

Reba listened to what Brock told her and she sighed, she felt bad for her friend, but this could be for the best.

"And it turned out, Tim didn't want the divorce. He asked Barbra Jean to give him another chance. He was really upset that he lost his baby. He really wants a child. Barbra Jean said she will give him another chance, but she needs time." Brock sighed "People grow at the different costs I guess, it cost me a marriage to be less self center, it cost Barbra Jean a pregnancy to stand up for herself, it cost Tim a child to be a better husband."

"It cost me the love of my life to learn to control my temper."

Brock grinned at Reba's comment. "So, can we start over?" Reba nodded, that was what she was hoping for. "Can I still give you this ring or you what the other one?" Brock opened his hand and showed her the ring that he used to propose.

"Nha, I want this ring. It's the ring you proposed to me, I don't care about any other rings, no matter how beautiful they are. This one is the one." Reba picked up the ring from his palm and put it back on her finger where it belonged.

"You sure?" asked Brock with a crooked grin

"I am, it's you that I want, and it's this ring that you personally selected for me. I love it. I don't want any other one," stated Reba firmly. Brock opened his other hand.

"You want me to return this?"

"Well, since you've already bought it..." Reba was beaming, she threw him a hug. In his palm was another diamond ring. A rose-cut diamond solitaire, the one in her dream, and the one from Terry's store. "You got it for me?"

"Whom else would I buy it for?" Brock kissed her on the side of her head.

"For what occasion? I don't want this ring to replace the other one you know."

"It's not a replacement, it's a gift. For your birthdays, anniversaries, valentines, Christmases, or simply just because I love you." his last sentence earned him a big kiss. "I admit I was so jealous when you said you want Tim, or a romantic guy like him, before you found out his true self. I was upset. But then when I went to see Terry, and he showed me this ring. It dawned on me, that I should be the one to fulfil your dreams, not Tim, not anyone else. You wanted the guy in your dream to be me, then it shall be me. You want me to grow you roses than I shall grow you roses. You want me to sing you a love song then I shall sing you a love song. You wanted to be loved, then I shall love you."

"You 'shall' love me?" Reba's eyes lit up.

"I'm trying to be romantic here, I said something wrong?"

"You made it sound like a chore." Reba pouted.

"Let me try again then, you want to be loved then I shall show you how loved you are. Better?" Reba spread a half-moon smile across her face. "And if you want to be sexy, I shall show you how sexy you are to me."

"Who says I want to be sexy?" Reba perked.

"You did."

"When?"

"I don't remember. But you really said you want to be sexy."

"Nooo" Reba denied, not sure when she said that.

"Alright fine, you won't admit, but I still want to show you how sexy you are to me anyway." Brock planted a tender kiss on her lips sending sparks to every square inch of her skin. "Since we're half way, you want to go to Vegas? Have a pre-honeymoon before the wedding?" suggested Brock with a mischievous grin.

"Drive there again?"

"No, we'll park the car at the airport and fly over. So we'll have more time to spend there." Brock suggested as they started to leave the tree, walking arm in arm along the shore. Reba turned her head back and looked at the tree. The strong wind blew, sending a chill down her spine.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm... I thought someone was watching us." She shook out her thought ignoring the feeling that there were two pairs of eyes seemed to follow them. "Anyway, Vegas Sound likes a good idea. But can we stay here tonight? I haven't slept much and I'm sleepy." Brock chuckled at her comment that was followed by a big yawn. They made their way back to the ferry going to a hotel that they were at the last time there came here, but they'd get a room with one bed this time.

That night, under the glow of the full moon that shone into their hotel room, beside the sounds of happiness between the two lovers, they might have just heard the sound of music made by the wind and the leaves along with the crickets' song.

--- Epilogue ---

Van and Cheyenne threw them the perfect wedding, Jake was the best man, Van gave Reba away, Kyra and Cheyenne were bridesmaids and Barbra Jean was the maid of honor. She gave Reba sexy lingerie as a wedding gift. Brock couldn't wait to see her wear it. Brock wanted her to wear it on their wedding night, Reba seductively said she didn't want to be overdressed for their wedding night. However, she planned to surprise him by wearing it on their honeymoon in Italy, after they came back from a Gondola ride. Brock told Reverend Yummy Pants that Reba was now taken, and kindly asked him to stop hitting on her. Reba smirked, she still didn't believe that Reverend ever hit on her.

When Reba threw her bouquet of flowers, Elizabeth caught it, Van put his eyebrows together looking at every boy suspiciously. Tim tried to win Barbra Jean back by being a better husband. He took care of her when she had a broken leg. He apologized to both Brock and Reba for misbehaving. Barbra Jean could see Tim really wanted them to work out, so she thought WWRD? What would Reba do? Reba gave Brock another chance after he proved to be a better husband; Barbra Jean decided to give Tim another chance as well. Tim did prove to be a better husband. He started by wearing his wedding ring. He was still sweet and romantic to Barbra Jean, and he stopped hitting on everyone else. Even if he did, but now Barbra Jean wasn't afraid to tell him exactly how she really felt. He listened and tried to improve. When Barbra Jean told him that she was pregnant again, tears of joy ran down his cheeks. He wouldn't let her lift a finger without being there for support. Reba was glad that her friend finally found the love she deserved. Her life was turning into everything she ever hoped for, Brock to be back in her arms, her best friend by her side, her kids getting along. And she'd finally got to grow old with the only man she loved.

The spirits got her message, they saw her true love...


End file.
